Sweet Sixteen
by Chi Haku
Summary: Amongst the dangers and trials of the oncoming wizarding war, Draco is left with his troublesome inheritance to try and find his mate. However finding her may just land him in an even more dangerous situation than he was already DracoxOC DracoOC DracoAme
1. Prologue

Prologue: Letters to the Headmaster 

'_August 1 _

_Dear Albus,_

_As you can probably guess from the seal that shall soon be holding this letter shut, it is none other than Lucius Malfoy whom is writing you. This will probably surprise you, as despite my family and I joining the Order at the end of last year, I have never before been inclined to write you. _

_At any rate, I'm writing you about my son, Draco. No, no, I'm not taking him out of Hogwarts, have no fear. Trust me, I think he and Narcissa would both have my head if I did that, he's too fond of the school. No, there's something else I need to talk to you about._

_Draco has recently turned sixteen, and has, as of such, come into his inheritance, of which he is one of the lucky few to have. As fate may have it, he's gotten the inheritance of my side (which fills me with glee and gets me fifty galleons from Narcissa), this meaning, my dear son is now a Veela._

_At sixteen, Veela begin to search for their mate (which can be hell I will tell you). Considering that for his sixteenth year of life, Draco will be at Hogwarts, it also means that's the first place he'll be searching. It doesn't entail anything too drastic happening, just a bit of Allure using, I'm sure he'll explain. However, I'd like you to monitor the situation just to make sure nothing goes wrong or happens (Veela can get rather violent over their mates). I can't guarantee his mate will be at Hogwarts, but it doesn't hurt to look, does it?_

_If you wouldn't mind watching over Draco, please to reply and tell me. I've already got his godfather (Severus) watching his back just in case, but having the Headmaster as well would be nice and probably make Draco feel more secure as well._

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy'_

* * *

'August 3

Dear Lucius,

Hah! I finally got a letter out of you! Been waiting for a little while now.

Thank Merlin you're not taking Draco out of school, as I do believe there would be a hoard of angry fan girls at your door in a matter of minutes after the news went around. Your son has a thousand admirers you know, he's very good looking. (He's gained the nickname the Prince of Slytherine.)

Tell Draco happy birthday for me, sixteen is a good age to be. I remember being that age, everything went all topsy turvy on me without any warning at with my inheritance and the girls and boys and tests and whatnot. (How I got around to being headmaster after the things I did that year, I may never very well know.)

Congratulations on the fifty galleons, you're lucky Narcissa didn't bite your head off about being right.

Hm, Veela was it? Well now, I was expecting that and at the same time I wasn't. You can trust there will be girls practically hanging off of him. (Poor lad, don't know if I should be jealous or sympathetic.) He'll be one of the better looking Veela mind you, I can already tell.

Of course I'll look over him this year. It should prove fun to see whom his mate turns out to be. If he doesn't find her this year, will he keep looking next year (what with the new students and all)?

I do hope someone doesn't end up missing a limb over this, but ah well, what can I say? I was pretty violent myself, and that was just over my boyfriend at the time. (And as I said, how I went on to be headmaster, I have got no clue.) Rest assured, I'll more than likely side with him over whatever trouble his Veela genes get him into.

Do hope he's taking all this well.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore'

* * *

'_August 4_

_Dear Albus,_

_Well to start, how'd it take the owl three days to get there and one day to get back? Never mind, not important._

_Oh my, fan girls? Dear me, that's scarier than Narcissa and Draco put together on PMS… (And Narcissa PMSing is absolutely terrifying.) _

_He says thank you for the greeting and for agreeing to look over him this year, says he'll need it. I have no doubt what with what you're telling me. I don't remember much of being sixteen myself, as I was being home schooled at the same time as going totally insane over trying to find my mate. Who, weirdly enough, turned out to be Narcissa, who sat next to me in Divination and I had never noticed before seventh year. Life works funny doesn't it?_

_How DID you turn out to be Headmaster? Didn't the previous one just talk to you and then vanish or something of that sort?_

_Draco says thank you for the compliment, he himself doesn't see anything of the sort. (Mind you, Narcissa and I already saw how he was going to turn out ages ago.)_

_Yes, if he doesn't find her this year, he'll look next year as well. I'm very surprised, actually, about how calm he is. As I said above, I was home schooled during sixth year, mainly because I was going stir crazy insane without my mate and my parents didn't want me to accidentally cause anymore damage than I already was. I do hope he's not going to be one of the ones who gets all jumpy once he's found his mate, but that seems likely right now. _

_Ah well, what will happen, will happen._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy'_

* * *

'August 12

Dear Lucius,

So sorry it's taken me ages to respond to your last letter. A lot has been going on recently, what with the Death Eater activity and all. Preparing the school for next year is somewhere in between fun and scary to think about what I'm doing it for.

But back to your letter.

All women PMSing are terrifying, with the exception of perhaps some yokai, as they don't have the same form of PMS as humans.

Yes, life does tend to do things like that just to spite you sometimes. I remember that, one day the two of you didn't even seem to know who the other one was, and then the next you were inseparable. Trelawney thought it was some kind of conspiracy.

Yes, that's actually exactly how it happened. (It's funny in a sad and deranged kind of way…)

If he turns out to be like that, I do not blame him one little bit. At least he's not going insane now, because then you'd be the one dealing with it. (Instead, it will be I, a staff of teachers, and an entire student body dealing with it. See how that will be easier?)

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore'

* * *

'_August 21_

_Dear Albus,_

_Now I'm the one whom should be saying sorry, look at how long it took me to write you back! Very sorry, we're in the same predicament here, and I do believe this shall be my last letter to you before the school year begins. _

_I am not surprised to hear Trelawney's thoughts on the matter, she's always thought like that (crazy old bat). _

_That is true, I feel bad for you now though…Oh well, it won't be my problem in just a matter of days! _

_Sincerely._

_Lucius Malfoy'_

* * *

'August 23

Dear Draco,

See you on September first.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore'

* * *

**A/N:** Revised Edition


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Train Rides and Missing Persons

Silver eyes peeked open as a slow and lazy sun drifted into the sky, shining down through his windows, blocked by the curtains, but finding its way in anyhow. The boy in the bed slowly started to uncurl from the ball he had been sleeping in, arching his back in the process. Reaching a slender hand out to his bedside table, he snatched his wand and waved it in a circular motion, causing the curtains to draw back. Dropping his wand back onto the mahogany surface of the table, he groaned softly, retracting his hand again.

His movements were slow, but eventually he was sitting up, the covers falling around his waist and draping across his legs. He raised his arms over his head in a stretch, his back arching once more. Glancing out the window, he smiled softly at the sun that was slowly edging farther up into the sky. Usually, he hated when he had to get up, wanting to continue his dreams of his mate, and what she would be like. However today, was the day he would return to Hogwarts, and begin the search for his aforementioned mate. If there was one day Draco Malfoy was pleased to see the morning of, it was today.

Sliding out of his bed and onto his carpeted floor, he made his way over to his dresser, out of which he pulled a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. He padded his way over to the bathroom that adjoined to his own room, closing the door softly behind him. Draco placed his clothes on the counter of the sink, stripping off his shirt and walking over to the shower. Humming softly to himself, he turned the water on and waited till it was warm. Once he deemed it hot enough, he pulled off the remainder of his clothes and stepped into the pelting water.

A soft purr left his throat at the feeling of the torrent washing down on his body and he stood still for a moment before starting to wash up. He took extra long washing himself off this morning, wanting to appear well groomed for any female who was his potential mate. Finally moving to his ever silky hair, he went through the usual ritual of washing it. Once he had timed exactly eight minutes with the conditioner in, he rinsed out his hair and turned off the water. Water turned off, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel a house elf had no doubt laid out for him while he was showering.

Murmuring a soft 'thank you' into the towel to whichever house elf had left it out for him, Draco began to dry off. Once dry, he pulled on his clothes and tossed his pajamas into the wash basket, along with the towel. He walked back out into his room and over to his trunk, looking its contents over. He had packed and repacked countless times to work off some of his nervous energy, not that it had helped much. But hey, it was something to occupy him right? He rifled through the things he had packed once more, despite knowing that it was all in place and in order.

Sighing softly to himself, he rose and shut his trunk again. Moving to his window, he opened the panes of glasses and called out softly to a large bird that was circling overhead. The brown owl swerved in mid air and flew towards him, landing gracefully on his outstretched arm. Shuffling across his forearm to his shoulder, Draco's owl crooned softly as it nuzzled him affectionately.

"Good to see you too girl."

Scratching under her chin, Draco walked his owl to her cage, allowing her to leap in and move to her perch. He closed the cage door, but only after pushing a few treats in for her. Turning away from his pet and instead to the mirror on his dresser, he glared at his hair.

Over the summer it had gotten longer, so that it now brushed his shoulders, and if it was bothering him, he could pull it back into a short ponytail. Unfortunately the length made it all the more annoying to maintain and tame everyday. Despite that, he let it grow, as his Veela side seemed to like it like that. He picked up his brushed and ran it through his hair, thanking whatever entity had decided to make his hair the kind that didn't need much brushing.

"Draco! Breakfast!"

The blond paused at the sound of his mother's silvery voice.

"Coming Mother!"

Dropping his brush, he hurried out of his room and down the carpeted steps of Malfoy Manor. Rounding into the family dining room, he was greeted by the sight of his mother thanking a House Elf while his father sat down.

"Good morning Father, Mother." he said with a smile as he sat down.

"Good morning Draco, how are you feeling?"

"Better than a couple days ago, thank you for asking Father." he grimaced as he remembered the painful Veela gene awakening.

"Ah yes…The awakening is rather bad…" Lucius said with a wince of his own.

Food appeared on the table and a chorused 'thank you' was heard. The rest of breakfast went by mostly uneventful, save a few things about how to use his Allure and other Veela abilities. The more they talked about being a Veela and school, the more excited Draco became. He knew there was a very slim chance he would find his mate this year, and an even slimmer chance that they were in the school at all. But you couldn't blame him for being excited at the small percentage chance that either of those said things could happen.

Once done with breakfast, his father told him to go get ready to leave, and he dashed up the stairs to his room again, throwing on a pair of shoes and socks. Quickly throwing the last few things he would need into his trunk, he shut and locked it, before hurrying back downstairs.

His father was already waiting by the door, his mother standing beside him. Draco's mother leaned down and pecked him on the forehead and he returned a kiss on the cheek. After one last good-bye, he followed his father down the long winding path away from the house and off the grounds, where they apparated to an empty alleyway near the train station.

* * *

With Harry Potter

* * *

At the same time as Draco Malfoy was waking up and getting ready to leave, another group of people was doing the same in another part of England.

"Harry! Harry WAKE UP!"

The raven haired boy groaned but opened his eyes, just in time to see Hermione move to pestering Ron awake. He sat up and grabbed his glasses, pushing them onto his nose and blinking the sleep from his eyes. Meanwhile, his red haired friend was fighting the girl off the best he could, but failed when she pulled the covers off him and threw them across the room.

"A'right, a'right! I'm up I'm up!" he yelped, sitting bolt upright.

Snickering, Harry rose from his bed, running a hand through his hair.

"You should try just listening to her Ron." he said.

"Yeah…sure. Remind me when I'm not half asleep…"

The redhead clambered out of bed as Hermione left to wake anyone else who was still asleep, leaving the boys to get ready. Harry smiled to himself as he reached for some muggle clothing, not even bothering to mess with his hair.

Today was the day that they all finally returned to Hogwarts, the one place they'd all been edging to get back to. It wasn't that they didn't like Grimmauld Place, because trust me, they did. It was more the fact that the had had no choice but to stay cooped up all summer inside the house, and they kind of wanted out. After Sirius's near-death at the Department of Mysteries, they had all been forced to be extremely cautious, even the adults. As much as Harry wanted out, he felt more concerned for the safety of the Order than for his own wants.

On the other side of the room, Ron was pulling a brush through his hair to tame it. Harry tugged off his pajamas and threw them into his trunk, pulling on a baggy red shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping on his normal converse. Ron was wearing a green T-shirt and a pair of jeans that were worn in the knees and at the bottoms, with fading white sneakers. They looked each other over as usual, making sure they looked normal enough, and once sure, they turned to walk down to breakfast.

They met up with Fred and George on their way down, joking as they headed towards the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen, the four boys chirped hello to Ms. Weasley who smiled.

"Oh good morning boys! Do sit down, breakfast is just about done. Fred, George, set the table will you?"

"Right Mum." they said in unison.

Harry and Ron followed the twins to the cabinet, taking whatever they couldn't hold in their arms and helping set the table. Just as they finished up, Tonks, Ginny and Sirius walked into the room, all of whom seemed newly awake. Ginny moved to sit next to the twins, while Tonks flopped down next to Hermione, and Sirius, predictably, sat next to Harry.

"Good morning Sirius."

"Mornin' Harry. How you feeling?"

"Not bad, you?"Sirius scowled.

"Wishing I could get out of this house, even for just five minutes."

Harry looked at his godfather sympathetically. He was going crazy after just two months in here, he couldn't imagine what Sirius was going through. Ms. Weasley served breakfast then (oatmeal with real cream), and everyone dug in instantly. No one talked much as they ate, too intent on wolfing down the delicious meal.

Ron swallowed and looked around at the table again.

"Oi, where's Lupin?"

Tonks swallowed as well, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Lupin headed to Hogwarts early this morning. He would have stuck around, but he needed to get there before us."

Somehow, and no one was sure HOW precisely, Dumbledore had maneuvered everything so that Lupin regained his positioned as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The collective community had agreed that they could overlook his being a werewolf because of how good a teacher he was. When the Hogwarts students in Grimmauld Place had heard, they had had a mini-celebration in his honor, which included a dancing Bogart that looked like Snape in a tutu.

Of course, Ms. Weasley had reprimanded them, but ended up in a fit of giggles when she saw the thing. Same thing for Hermione, and Lupin himself.

Harry suddenly frowned, stopping his eating for a moment.

"Hey…" he muttered. "Where's Ame?"

Ame Kurotsuki was fifteen, as of this summer, and would soon be returning to Hogwarts with the rest of the students assembled in Grimmauld Place. Yet, she would not be returning to study. No, Ame would be returning to live alongside them, and while, yes, attending classes, she was by no means a student. Not at all. Ame Kurotsuki was a yokai, a kitsune, to be precise.

In the wizarding world, there were many different creatures that one would think were only legends, but turn out to be very much a reality. Yokai are one of them. What exactly yokai were, no one is sure, where they come from, people mostly assume Japan, thanks to the name. The closest one could come to an explanation was that the yokai were a race, with several hundred species branching off. In Ame's case, that species was the kitsune, of which she was the last.

Tonks answered again, wiping her mouth for a second time.

"Dumbledore sent her an owl last night, I don't know what it was about. Apparently it was something she's been waiting to do though, so she left in a hurry. She wasn't pleased he'd waited so long to contact her though."

"But she'll miss school!" Hermione said in horror, dropping her spoon.

Ron snorted. "Just because the school is your god doesn't mean it's everyone else's."

"I know!" she said. "But Dumbledore is the Headmaster! Shouldn't he be encouraging her to stay in school?"

"Remember, Ame's not technically a student Hermione, even though she studies with you. But Dumbledore did apparently give her some work for the road, she said." Tonks reassured.

"Oh…good."

Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes; Honestly, Hermione was such a nerd sometimes.

When breakfast was done, Tonks and Sirius stayed to finish the dishes, while the younger occupants of the house all hurried upstairs to double check they had everything. The girls split off to go to their room, while the boys moved to their own.

Fred and George were also getting ready to depart to Hogwarts, much to everyone's surprise. Though the last year had been their seventh, they had never finished their schooling thanks to Deloris Umbridge. Due to this fact, Dumbledore had invited them back again to stay one more year to finish their N.E.W.T.S and actually graduate. They had been reluctant at first, until Ginny pointed out this meant they could spend the next several months pranking everyone one last time. Then they hadn't even had to think about it.

Inside the boy's bedroom, Ron was stuffing a hyperactive Pigwidgeon into his cage, cursing as the small bird bounced happily around.

Harry moved to the top of the dresser where Hedwig was waiting quietly for him. He held out his arm, to which she flew onto and waited to be put in her cage. He opened the door to her cage and she fluttered in with a small hoot. Harry held out a few treats to her, which she accepted, nipping his palm affectionately.

"Love you too Hedwig."

"Harry! Ron!"

The red head opened the door and looked out.

"Yeah Mum?"

"Do hurry, we have to leave for the station soon!"

"Okay!" the boys chorused.

Throwing the last few things into their trunks, they hurried downstairs to meet Tonks and Mr. Weasley who had just arrived. Sirius gave Harry and Ron both a one armed hug, ruffling his godson's hair.

"Take care of yourself this year."

"Will do Sirius."

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco had never really been fond of side-along apparition, but he didn't complain because it was useful. Shaking his head to clear it, he followed alongside his father to the station, pushing his trunk and owl onto a trolley so he could move better. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching them too intently, both males took the barrier at a run, slowing as they reached the other side.

The young Malfoy rolled his trolley off to the side so he wouldn't get in the way of anyone else coming through, spotting Pansy and Blaise near the train and waving to them. Pansy saw him and grinned, waving back at him, then poking Blaise so he would notice as well. He chuckled softly at his two best friend's antics, shaking his head.

His father tapped his shoulder and he looked up at him.

"Yes father?"

"Just some things I want to say quickly before you have to leave."

"Alright."

Draco listened as his father told him that he had to keep up the act of hating Potter, despite the fact that they were on the same side now, as Harry had no knowledge of this. He was allowed to tell Pansy and Blaise, as their families had done the same as them at this point, but make sure that no one else hears. Try to keep away from Crabbe and Goyle because they would tell their parents EVERYTHING and their parents were Death Eaters, as he knew.

Past all the things about the Order and Voldemort, there were just a few reminders about the whole Veela thing. Don't leave his Allure on, it will cause rather large PROBLEMS to say the least, and it was best not to learn that the hard way. The less people know about his gene, the better. Only tell people who must ABSOLUTELY know, like Pansy and Blaise. Get said friends to help you if you need it, it's always useful. Both Snape and Dumbledore know about him being a Veela, and if you need immediate help, go to one of them.

"But if there's something you don't think they know and you can wait to find out, write me alright? And if you find your mate, you are to write and tell me. No holding out on us."

Draco chuckled evilly. "Oh I don't know father, that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Draco Malfoy…"

"Right, I'll write and tell you."

"And one last thing."

Draco watched as his father pulled a small box out of his cloak pocket and handed it to his son.

"This ring is for your mate and only your mate. Give it to them once they've accepted you and no sooner or later alright?"

The blond nodded. "I understand father."

"Good. Now hurry, Pansy and Blaise are waiting for you."

Draco briefly hugged his father, then turned to the train and ran to jump on, handing Pansy his owl while Blaise helped him with his trunk. Inside the train, they hurried to find a compartment to themselves, and once they had, they were quick to take it. The blond flopped onto his seat after putting his trunk and owl in the rack above his head.

"I swear, my trunk gets heavier every year."

"With the books we need this year? Not surprising." Pansy said, sitting opposite him. "By the way, you look different, what'd you do?"

He laughed and checked to make sure the compartment door was locked, before casting a charm so no one outside could hear them.

"You want the honest truth?" he said slyly.

"Yeah!" Blaise said impatiently.

"Alright, well…"

He relayed the activities of his sixteenth birthday and what had happened afterward. He told them about the gene he shared with his father and the need to find his mate. By the end of his narrative, his friends were gaping.

"WOW Dray. And I thought it was just the hair." the black haired girl muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, I would cut it but my Veela genes just make it long again over night." he muttered.

The Italian boy across from his laughed. "Well, aren't you going to show us?"

"Show you what?"

Blaise flicked his forehead.

"Your Allure smart one!"

"Oh, why?"

Another flick to the forehead.

"Hello, Pansy's female you know."

"Oh…right…."

"Thanks Draco."

"Well you're my best friend!" he defended. "And you're going out with Blaise! It just didn't occur to me as a possibility!"

"Fair point. But you should at least check right?"

"I guess…"

"Wait!"

Draco looked at Blaise in confusion. "Yeah?"

"What am I looking for? I mean, how should Pansy react?"

"Well…" he said slowly. "If she's not my mate, then she should just be dazzled and kind of go into a daze, and if she IS my mate, then she won't have any reaction whatsoever." he turned to Pansy. "Ready?"

"Yup."

Closing his eyes, he flicked on his Allure, then reopened them. Pansy's eyes had gone huge and she was just staring at him.

"I think we can consider that as a 'she's not my mate' reaction…" Draco said, turning his Allure off.

"Whoa…You dazzled me…"

"I think I could see that Pans."

They were silent for a moment, before all three teens burst in raucous laughter. There was a relieved undertone to all of their chuckles and comments to each other, because the truth was, none of them would have known what to do if Pansy WAS his mate. Pansy and Blaise had been going out since last year, and she had been Draco's best friend for as long as he could remember. If she had been his mate, it would have been… Wrong, on many levels.

So, once their laughing fit is over, they wipe their eyes and continue on with their conversation in a totally different direction. That is to say, away from the "mate" subject, and more about his being a Veela. Things like his girly figure among other things came up in the conversation, but it was all innocent banter between the Slytherine trio.

* * *

With Harry Potter

* * *

The raven haired male stared out the window of the Hogwarts express, his eyes not truly seeing. The countryside whipped by in a rush of greens and browns, the sky already darkening to a bleary dark gray. He was all but bored out of his mind, what with Ron and Hermione off taking care of Prefect duties. Usually he and Ame would be left alone in the compartment, talking things over that they couldn't in front of the others.

It was rather lonely eating the Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans by himself, when usually Ame would be there, eating them along with him and keeping him company. But of course, she wasn't here, so he was left alone to his beans, which made him rather depressed. Grumbling under his breath, he rose to put on his school robes as it was announced that they would be arriving shortly. Just as he was fixing his tie, Hermione and Ron walked back in, both grinning at him.

"Sorry we took so long." Hermione said, sitting next to him. "We were busy."

"Oh? Busy HOW exactly?" he said with a smirk.

The brown haired girl went scarlet and Ron coughed into his fist. Harry just smirked and turned to place his muggle clothing back into his trunk while his friends recomposed themselves.

"Ready?"

"Yup, you two?"

They nodded and sat down. Over the next twenty minutes, they chatted and finished up the remainder of the sweets Harry had bought off the trolley. They rose to exit, but paused as three Slytherine students (namely Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini) walked through the corridor in front of them. Once they had passed out the door, the three Gryffindors followed, making sure to stay well behind them.

"Look at precious Malfoy. And I thought he was a pretty boy before." muttered the red head.

It was true, the boy who lived had to agree. Malfoy had always had a feminine air about his looks, but this was taking it to a whole new level entirely. Feminine was one way of putting Draco Malfoy's appearance this year, but downright girly might have been even better.

His hair was long enough to brush his shoulders, and had a silver sheen on top of his normal blond. His eyes shown mercury instead of the dull gray of last year, with a soft ash mixed in. The once pale skin, was now almost snowy white, not unlike a certain yokai girl's he knew. And then there was his figure itself, which was even more girly than just his looks alone. His waist was thinner and his hips more prominent, while the lines of his face seemed smoother than an average boy his age.

"Too right…" muttered Harry after giving Malfoy a once over with his eyes."How DID he do it?" whispered Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Get so thin! Honestly, there can't be a girl our age with a waist as thin as his!"

"Are you…JEALOUS of Draco Malfoy's waistline?" the raven haired boy asked in utter shock.

"Is there a girl who wouldn't be?"

"Pretending I didn't hear that…" Ron mumbled.

They managed to lose Malfoy once they reached the carriages, as the green and silver clad trio swerved to get one away from others.

"Odd…"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione said, stopping as she was about to step into the thestral drawn carriage.

"Malfoy. Is it just me…or is he avoiding Crabbe and Goyle?"

And it was true. Pansy, Blaise and Draco had suddenly veered off their original course, seemingly once they had seen the two troll-like boys in question.

"Weird…" Hermione said.

"Very."

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

"Crabbe and Goyle." he hissed suddenly, changing direction in a second.

"Shit." chorused bother Blaise and Pansy.

Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder, steering him to another carriage, all three flinching when they realized they could now see the thestrals as clearly as Potter. Of course, over the summer, terrible things had taken place, very terrible. Terrible things that included death.

Moving quickly and hoping the other two hadn't seen them, they got into the carriage and shut the door.

"I hope they don't cause me too much trouble this year." Draco muttered, sliding down in his seat so that he couldn't be seen from the window.

"Why? I mean, I know they're evil, but come on, they're all muscle. You could out wit them." Blaise said consolingly.

"Yeah, but, well…" the blond sighed. "My Veela hormones will already be raging from wanting my mate, I don't want to think about what they'll do when provoked."

"Doesn't sound too good…"

"It won't be."

The carriage began to move, and Draco sat up straighter, looking out the window once he was sure Crabbe and Goyle were elsewhere. There was a sharp tingle that ran through his body, and his Veela side made a small jump. He knew it was the feeling of powerful magic that had made him react, as he glanced out the window to see the archway of Hogwarts.

*I do wonder how this school year will turn out…*

* * *

**A/N:** Revised Edition


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The First Days

Harry was getting another one of those feelings. The ones he got when something just wasn't quite…RIGHT somewhere around him. It wasn't the same feeling he'd gotten in second year when the Basilisk had been on the loose, or the one he'd gotten in fourth year when his name ended up in the Triwizard Tournament Cup. No, this was a little more like when he first saw Dobby, or when he was told the third floor was forbidden in first year.

He was choosing to ignore that those two examples had led to much more dangerous situations and the more deadly occurrences in his life.

Something was wrong, somewhere or not quite as it should have been. It wasn't dire or deadly, and he didn't need to be panicking in the back of his mind; But something was wrong. And, unlike the above examples, this time, he actually had an idea of what it was. Which, oddly enough, did not reassure him as much as it really should have.

What was wrong, Harry decided, by lunch on the first day of classes, was Draco Malfoy. Or at the very least, there was something very wrong with him, if he himself wasn't directly the thing that was bothering Harry. Several things pointed this out to Harry and the first had to be his new appearance. No one could possibly change THAT MUCH over summer break; it was only two months for Merlin's sake! And Draco looked entirely different from the sallow, boney boy he had been the year before.

The second thing was the way Malfoy was acting. He wasn't making a point of goading the Gryffindors, or insulting the Hufflepuffs, he wasn't even sneering with the rest of the Slytherins. He seemed in fact, perfectly content to stay in the background, flanked by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Which was the third thing; Blaise and Pansy. Never Malfoy's first choice of company in past years (or at least, Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be around much more frequently), but now, they were rarely apart. And the usual meatheads who had been beside Malfoy before, were rarely to be seen within two hallways of him.

Even Hermione said there was something strange. Every time they were in the Great Hall, and Malfoy was there, it seemed as though she turned at least once and looked at him. When they asked why she was doing it she said she had no idea, just that she just…HAD to, for some reason. This was the nail in the coffin so to speak in Harry's mind. Whatever was wrong at Hogwart's this year, or at least beginning to be wrong… It had everything to do with Draco Malfoy. And that was never a good sign.

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco decided, somewhere halfway through the first week of term, that he really hadn't quite thought this through well enough.

He had thought that it would be simple enough to return to Hogwarts, go into the Great Hall, flick on his Allure, and see if anyone responded, or in this case, didn't. But apparently, things were going to be a fair bit more complicated than that.

The first night, when they had arrived, Pansy had suggested he turn on his Allure. He had been tempted to, after all, virtually EVERYONE was in the Great Hall just then. But he had decided that he didn't quite want to be that obvious. Having everything fall silent and everyone look at him would only provoke questions that he didn't want to answer.

Now, he really wished he hadn't been so logical about it and just turned the damned Allure on.

Every time he thought he'd seen every girl in the school, he was proven wrong. He had never actually noticed the vast amount of PEOPLE in Hogwarts before, and after a few days observation, he figured out why.

The Great Hall, where one assumed they could always find every and anyone during mealtimes, was indeed a hub for activity. However, not everyone came in at the same time or the same period. Not even for breakfast. People skipped, came in early, came in late, and generally just didn't do what Draco had assumed they did.

And what did that mean? It meant that virtually every time Draco was eating, he had to turn his Allure on again and hope for the best. And much as his Veela side wanted to find its mate, it was getting a little tiring to pretend he didn't notice the sudden influx of eyes on him every single meal.

That, and the more times he tried, the more times the Veela inside him wailed dismally at the lack of mate. He tried to console it (which was odd as it was him, so it was a lot like talking to himself) that there was no guarantee she WASN'T there, they just hadn't been in the same room together yet… Which didn't help a lot, because it made him restless and want to pace the grounds and the corridors, trying to meet every girl in the school.

His friends were doing their best to help him, but, honestly, there was only so much they could do before they had to just let him wing it on his own.

"Have you met every girl in Slytherin?" Pansy tried, for the second time this week.

It was the end of the first week of school, and Draco wasn't doing brilliantly. The night before he'd managed to talk himself around in circles after already going to bed late, having had to finish a report on something or other he didn't even remember. The circles had ended with him in a near panic at the thought of just NOT FINDING his mate, EVER, and he hadn't slept more than maybe three hours. Naturally, he wasn't feeling his best.

"I think so…" he mumbled tiredly, dipping a scone in clotted cream. "At least all the first, second and fourth years… And our year's girls…. The fifth and third years I may have missed a few…"

"Have you ever reckoned it's a bloke?" Blaise asked.

He'd asked that once before, and it had been a valid question, one Draco had asked his father as well. As a matter of fact, there was a chance it COULD be a male who was his mate, it wasn't unheard of; not even rare. However Draco just had a gut feeling it was a girl.

"Have." he answered. "But I keep feeling like it's a girl…"

Blaise didn't push it any further.

Draco could feel eyes on him, even though his Allure wasn't on, from all around the hall. He knew he looked different, he just hadn't quite reckoned how different. He wasn't camera shy but he did try to avoid pictures where he could, since entering Hogwarts, and the result was not a hell of a lot to compare to. According to Pansy and Blaise though, he looked like a completely new person, no question, and very much attractive.

However the only pair of eyes Draco acknowledged were those of his godfather, who sat as usual up at the High Table. He gave Snape a weak smiled when the Potion's Master raised an eyebrow in questioning. The man made no sign to be worried, but years of knowing him was enough to tell Draco that he was concerned. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his scone, knowing Snape would pull him aside if he really wanted to.

Breakfast went by without incident, and Draco denied turning on his Allure simply out of exhaustion. Pansy, usually adamant that he should keep trying as hard as he could, didn't make her usual remarks today. She could tell Draco was a lot more tired than he was letting on.

Besides, they were all thinking pretty much the same thing at that moment.

If just a week is this bad, how in the hell was Draco going to make it the rest of the year, should he not find his mate?

* * *

With Harry Potter

* * *

Harry had been glaring at the back of Draco Malfoy's head for the past two periods, and that included the time they were walking through the halls towards their next class. He ignored Hermione when she mentioned he was being a bit creepy and Ron when he said that Professor Flitwick had noticed. He didn't care.

Something was off about Malfoy and he was going to figure out what it was. It was a feeling like he got around Sirius, like he was holding something back. Around Sirius, he knew it was the feeling of his animagus form inside him, wanting out. But it was STRONGER around Malfoy, like this was just a shell and whatever was inside was bursting to get out.

This worried him.

What was perhaps more worrying though, was that last year, Malfoy would have turned in his seat and demanded to know why the bloody hell he was staring at him. This year however, though it was obvious he noticed, he didn't even shift uncomfortably. It made Harry just glare harder, determined to break that cool façade and figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

Not because he cared or anything. Just because whenever Draco Malfoy was acting oddly, bad things tended to happen. Very bad.

The bell rang for the end of class and Malfoy rose with his two companions and departed. Harry watched them go through narrowed eyes, and only looked away when Hermione snapped at him.

"You weren't listening at all, were you!" she seethed. "You've missed everything!"

Harry shrugged as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder.

"I can read it all in the textbook." he said deftly, making his way from the room with Ron and Hermione in tow.

Hermione, obviously pleased with this response, didn't say anything more on the matter. Ron however, caught up to him and spoke.

"You've been glaring at Malfoy all morning mate." he said. "What's the slimy git done?"

Slimy wasn't exactly a word they could use on Malfoy anymore, and it sounded a little lame now. They brushed it off though, as they were only insulting him amongst themselves.

"Nothing." Harry answered. "Yet."

* * *

With Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Owls were the general carriers of wizarding postage, be it parcels or letters or the Daily Prophet. However, it wasn't uncommon for other animals to act as messengers as well, though usually they were not carrying letters, but rather messages they could speak or relay mentally. Usually it was a cat, or another type of avian.

However, these days, Dumbledore was becoming used to another kind of animal entirely, with much stranger habits than any he'd ever met. This, while it would have bothered anyone else, did not in the least bit disturb him. He simply took it all with a smile and decided to gain explanations later on, when they were necessary.

Today, he returned to his office after tea with Professor Sprout, to find a snowy white fox sitting calmly outside his window. It was fluffy, and had amber eyes and a black nose, all distinctive features of an artic fox, and sat calmly on the outside sill, tail around its paws, waiting to be let in.

Should anyone else, even in Hogwarts, have seen an artic fox quite suddenly sitting outside their window, unannounced, they would be suspicious, and a little daunted. Dumbledore however, was only mildly surprised and otherwise unperturbed. How the fox managed to get up to one of the tallest towers in the school and sit outside the window, he had no idea, and would ask the question later.

He opened the window and stepped aside, allowing the fox to slip into the room with ease. It paused to pick up something between its paws, then leapt lightly inside and padded to his desk. It jumped onto the polished surface and sat down again, holding a letter between its jaws and giving Dumbledore a rather even look.

The Hogwarts headmaster shut and latched his window before turning around and walking calmly over to his desk and settling behind it. Fawkes sat on his perch, watching the smaller animal on his master's desk inquisitively. Once Dumbledore was seated and settled, the fox laid down the letter and then sat straight again, seemingly with no intention of moving.

Dumbledore smiled at the animal as he picked up the letter, reaching out to stroke its head. This seemed to surprise it, though it quickly warmed up to the touch and nuzzled into his hand.

He continued stroking the artic fox as he opened the letter with a flick of his wand, shaking it open and holding in front of himself to read.

His eyes roamed the parchment, somehow utterly unsurprised that it was both undated, unsigned, and written in Japanese. Luckily, the language alone was enough to tell Dumbledore who had written it and he was also fluent in aforementioned language. And though he could have translated it with a flick of his wand, he preferred to leave the neat, elegant characters as they were.

The letter read as follows (in English, naturally);

'_Dumbledore_

_I have done as you've asked and am currently in the location I dictated to you sometime before my departure. I will be a little longer in returning than I had originally assumed, but soon enough I will be back. I apologize for this._

_Tell Lupin to tell everyone I miss them and I'll be home soon._

_PS. The fox's name is Atsushiro.'_

Dumbledore looked over at the fox currently contenting itself with a scratch behind the ears and chuckled. He didn't know who else he had been expecting the letter to have been from, only one person could possibly befriend such a peculiar animal. And only one person would send them to deliver a letter either.

"Well Atsushiro," Dumbledore mused aloud, making the animal look up. "It seems you have traveled a rather lengthy distance."

The fox sat up again, shaking off Dumbledore's hand and giving him a pensive look.

"Not too far for you then?" the human mused once more. "Very well. Perhaps it would be best for you to stay the night and tomorrow I will return you with another letter."

Atsushiro nodded, then quietly jumped off the desk and settled himself on the windowsill instead, staring out into the fading light of the day. Dumbledore watched him for a moment, then rose to depart and speak to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

* * *

With Pansy Parkinson

* * *

"We HAVE to help him."

Pansy paced back and forth in front of a table where her boyfriend sat, watching her quietly. Blaise said nothing, letting her continue with her train of thought as she wished to. Several large textbooks lay open on the table, reminiscent of their previous activity of studying.

The library was mostly deserted, most people outside trying to soak up what sun they could before the no doubt hazardous winter was upon them once more. This was the reason the Slytherin pair were inside instead of out. They had no desire to run into their housemates nor to be overheard as they talked, and in the library one could hear someone approaching from several aisles away.

"I don't care if we have to round all the girls up into the quidditch pitch! We've got to help Draco find his damned mate!" Pansy snapped.

She ran a nervous hand through her hair, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Blaise sighed softly, laying down his quill.

"I agree Pans." he said. "But what if his mate isn't a student here? Then what?"

Pansy looked ready to snap something else, but instead, her shoulders slumped and she sighed. She honestly had no answer for him there. She had been hoping, very much, that Draco's mate would be here at Hogwarts…But what if she wasn't? It was a good possibility.

"I don't know…." she said. "I don't know…but Blaise, we CAN'T leave him like this…"

"I agree with that too." he said, sitting up straighter. "Draco's already having trouble coping around so many people without his mate, and it's only been a week."

"The last thing we need is him as a nervous wreck…Not when…"

Pansy trailed off, but her point hung in the air between them like a sharp blade over an unsuspecting animal at slaughter.

_Not when it's the three of us against the rest of Slytherin…_

* * *

With Harry Potter

* * *

Harry was not entirely shocked when Professor Lupin as him to stay back after class with Hermione and Ron. They just stayed put and waited for the rest of the class to file out of the classroom towards dinner, talking about today's lesson excitedly as usual.

The door shut behind the last straggler, and the trio were left alone with their friend and Professor. Lupin relaxed slightly once they were alone in the room together, walking up to them with a soft smile on his face as always.

"Am I doing alright?" he asked. "I'd forgotten what a challenge teaching can be.

"You're doing brilliantly." Harry assured.

"No one's taught this class better than you." Hermione added. "You don't know how glad we all are to have you back."

"Well," Lupin breathed. "That IS a relief."

"What did you want to see us about Professor?" Ron asked.

Lupin held up a finger to indicate to wait a moment, then went up to his desk, picking up a folded piece of parchment. He returned to them, holding it out to Hermione, who took it and opened it. Though she was unable to read the characters, she recognized them and her heart soared. Her two companions, equally unable to read the foreign scripture, beamed at the sight of it. They looked up at Lupin expectantly.

"Dumbledore got this this afternoon." Lupin explained. "Ame's going to be held up a little longer, but she'll be home soon."

No one questioned his use of 'home' to indicate Hogwarts. They didn't need to be told that Ame thought of this place as home; they did too.

"She also says she misses you." he said, smiling.

Harry's shoulders sagged with relief. Of all his friends, Ame was the one he worried about the most. She was the only one among them who had known danger and war since a young, young age. Younger than they had been. She was also the youngest of his friends, and generally in the most danger almost constantly.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Doesn't say."

He rolled his eyes. Trust Ame to leave out her own wellbeing.

"Tell Dumbledore to tell her we're missing her, alright?" Ron said. "And to get home soon."

Lupin nodded.

"I will. Now you three should get to dinner."

The trio nodded and said their goodbyes, waving once they got to the door, then departing for dinner. Hermione still held Ame's letter, using it to comfort herself and her friends that she had to be okay, simply because she wrote really, they had no idea.

* * *

With Ame Kurotsuki

* * *

The rain ticked down on the glass of the building's windows, painting it with a sheen that was almost impossible to see through. This seemed not to deter a pair of black eyes from gazing out into the rain covered night, blinking slowly but unmoving otherwise.

Inside, there were no lights on, and the girl sitting in the window wore only a pair of dark jeans and no shirt. There was a towel around her shoulders, her hair dripping wet, though whether from the rain outside or a shower, one was unable to tell. She sat in the window, just watching quietly, still as a statue, looking almost as though she were in a trance.

The door on the other side of the room, invisible but for the lights shining through the cracks, creaked open. The girl didn't move, though it was somehow obvious she had noticed the door opening.

"Ame, Atsushiro hasn't returned."

Ame, as the girl was, still didn't move. She did however, acknowledge the boy in the door by answering him.

"I didn't expect him to."

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"Thank you."

They lapsed into silence again, the boy in the doorway leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, Ame still in the window. Neither spoke, neither move, just staying where they were and communicating without words. Finally however, the boy spoke again.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Bull." was his short answer.

A small smile flitted over Ame's lips. He always knew what she was really thinking, just like Harry and the lot back in Hogwarts… She mentally shook her head. Best to keep her mind on topic.

"Day after tomorrow." she amended. "If I can."

"You could leave now."

Ame moved this time, slim shoulders rising, then falling in a light shrug.

"Atsushiro would be back here by the time I arrived." she answered. "Besides, I'd rather make sure everything here is straightened out."

The boy nodded quietly, then sighed.

There was no talking for a good long few minutes, the pair of them silent once more. Lighting lit up the sky outside, and Ame didn't even flinch as it cut through the darkness of the night. Minutes passed, and once more it was the boy who spoke.

"Are you certain about this Ame?" he asked. "Once you leave, there's really no turning this around."

Ame didn't answer for what might have been an eternity. The boy in the doorway however was used to it taking a time for her to respond.

"…I know." she said at last. "But I don't really have the luxury of rethinking things and trying to talk myself out of it. The wizarding war has already stepped into our world."

"Not with any lasting results."

His voice sounded a touch pained when he said this, and she knew what he meant. Lasting results to some, but not to the overall. In the scheme of things it could have been much worse.

"Lasting enough."

"Once you step in Ame…all hell is going to break loose."

Ame smiled wryly at her own reflection, the lighting cutting through the sky once more.

"You say that as though it wasn't already happening."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Return

As it would turn out, it was a rather good thing that Ame had neglected to put a direct date by which she would return to Hogwarts in her letter. The day by which she had decided to leave didn't quite go as planned, and instead, she found herself a week later, still where she had been. This didn't please her in the slightest, and she set out the moment she was sure she could, regardless of what was going on around her.

The return to London was difficult enough, but the travel from there to Hogwarts was enough to make her wish she had just returned on the Hogwarts' Express as usual. What had to be done had to be done though, and she continued on her way without complaint.

* * *

With Hermione Granger

* * *

Hermione was generally the second or third girl to rise in her dorm, but the first to be ready and depart. Usually this was to meet up with Harry, Ron and Ame and leave for breakfast, though these days they were a person short.

Hermione had gotten used to have Ame around, and considering this would make six years of knowing one another, that wasn't shocking. Not having the inhuman girl around always left an empty feeling, but not having her around for a long time was almost a gnawing sensation. Hermione couldn't help worrying and feeling a little frantic considering the length of time Ame had been away. The letter had helped, but the lack of specificity in it was almost worse than not knowing anything.

It wasn't as though Ame even lived in the dorms with Hermione. Ame wasn't a Gryffindor house member, actually, she wasn't ANY house's member. By all technicalities, Ame wasn't even a student. In all honesty, Ame lived at Hogwarts during the school year, and where she was for the other two months, no one was entirely sure.

She attended classes that didn't require wand magic (as she was unable to use a wand) and acted as a normal student, taking tests and writing papers, though she didn't really HAVE to. She went to some classes she couldn't participate in as well, just to keep her friends company.

At any rate, having the girl not there was a little daunting, and having not heard from her since her letter was equally worrying. Dumbledore and Lupin seemed unperturbed by her absence, though occasionally Lupin would ask if they had heard from her. The was a sort of kinship between Lupin and Ame, being that she was a kitsune, a fox yokai, and he was a werewolf.

Hermione sighed, slipping out of the dormitory and down to the common room, where Harry and Ron were already waiting for her.

Harry hadn't given up his insistence that there was something wrong with Draco Malfoy, and at this point, two weeks into term, Hermione had to agree with him, at least somewhat. Every time they were in the Great Hall it was like she had no choice but to turn and look at him, at least once, and she found herself thinking outrageous things like how pretty he was, or how good he looked in whatever he was wearing.

These thoughts disappeared just a moment or so later, but they had been there, and it was starting to worry her. She had even tested herself, looking at Malfoy other times when the feeling wasn't there, and sure enough, there were no odd thoughts. Granted, he DID look good, but she didn't think it in the same way. This worried her even more.

Ron however, wasn't seeing it, and somehow, she wasn't surprised. Ron wasn't exactly the brightest man in the world, though he was by no means stupid. He just didn't pick up on the same things as she and Harry did sometimes. He would eventually.

They left for breakfast as usual, walking quietly, either too tire or just not in the mood to talk. When they pushed through the doors to the Great Hall, they almost expected Ame to be sitting at her usual place at Gryffindor table waiting for them. She wasn't though and there was a collective sigh as they went to sit down.

It was only ten or so minutes in, the hall getting full with morning students, that Hermione's head swiveled to look at Draco Malfoy. He wasn't looking back, in fact he was taking a bite of eggs, and a moment later, she looked away again.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look. Something was definitely up.

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

The trio of Gryffindors weren't the only ones to notice Ame Kurotsuki's mysterious absence. Draco and his two friends had noticed it as well, come the second week she was gone. Since their families had joined the Order, they had been given a basic list of those involved as well. Some names were obvious; Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, the Weasley's, Dumbledore… However, he hadn't quite been expecting the name Ame Kurotsuki to crop up.

Ame had rather made it a point, whenever it became a question, that she was neither involved in any sort of wizard politics, wars, or disagreements, nor even in interhouse disputes. She was a neutral party, or so she had continued to appear. Whatever had made her decide to end her neutrality and pick a side (at least outside of the public eye) was something that remained a mystery to the Slytherin additions to the Order.

It wasn't that they were particularly worried about her, she was neither close to them, nor in any way interested in them, however they were beginning to notice such things. Especially when they had to do with the war, and the Order. Even though they had already technically been involved, long before the end of last year, it was really only dawning on them now just how much was being done to prevent Voldemort's return. Or at least lessen the damage.

Ame had never really been someone Draco much cared about. It wasn't that he didn't like her, and it wasn't that he did. It was more that he'd never really had much of a reason to interact with her before, not really. The other Slytherins often jeered at her much like they did the other houses, but he usually left her well alone. He'd always thought it was rather stupid to try to rile up the last kitsune, whether in bulk and especially not alone.

Sometimes he did insult her, or bring her into things, but that was only when she made a point of standing up for Potter. Otherwise, honestly, he'd just never really had much of a reason to talk to her, unless they were paired together in a class.

He knew enough about her though. Just like everyone knew Harry Potter's story front to back, they knew the basics facts about kitsune. And when he said basic, he meant basic. Yokai were shrouded in mystery, and none more so than the kitsune. Ame had made it a point to keep it that way as well, especially from the Slytherins.

When Draco arrived for breakfast this morning it was mostly empty and he almost groaned, until he realized that Pansy and Blaise weren't there yet. Well, at least he had an excuse to sit around, should anyone ask.

It took fifteen minutes for the hall to fill, but fill it did, and Pansy arrived with her boyfriend in tow. As usual they sat a bit apart from the rest of the Slytherins, which Draco had done in year's past anyway so it wasn't questioned. Ten minutes later and Pansy gave him the go ahead to turn on his Allure, so, with a hopeful, but mostly heavy, heart, he did.

As usual; Absolutely nothing happened.

He took a bite of eggs, ignoring all the eyes on him, turned off his Allure, and went back to normal. Blaise however, seemed to have caught something he had not in his quick scan of the room.

"Granger."

Draco started.

"Oh bloody hell don't tell me she's-"

"No, no, she reacted." Blaise said reassuringly. "Always does. No….She had this look though… Like she knew something was up. I think Potter's getting suspicious."

Draco groaned, letting his head fall into his hands with a dismal sigh. He wondered again why he wasn't meant to let Potter know they were on the same side now, and then remembered this was POTTER they were talking about. He and his friends were bound to want to make up with them when they DID find out and at the moment, there were affairs that still needed sorting. It was best he kept being Potter's 'enemy' until a later date.

The last thing he needed though, was Harry Potter out to get him. Unfortunately, it seemed luck just wasn't on his side and the Gryffindor either already was or was soon going to be. One of the two, and neither sounded good.

Pansy patted his back comfortingly and he gave her a weary smile. He continued eating, ignoring his sulking Veela to the best of his abilities.

* * *

With Harry Potter

* * *

Breakfast went by almost without incident. Almost.

Somewhere halfway through, ten or fifteen minutes after Hermione and he had exchanged looks that meant yes, Draco Malfoy was up to something; Something happened. And not a little 'something happened'. A rather large, rather important something that changed the day entirely.

The doors to the Great Hall had remained shut for some time now, though soon the late risers would be joining those already in the hall to eat. However all at once the doors swung open, and out of instinct and curiosity, Harry looked up. He was glad he had.

There in the doorway, wearing a pair of loose jeans and a long sleeved, black shirt, was Ame Kurotsuki. He hair had grown over the summer, but only just, touching her shoulders now and ever covering the right side of her face. Her expression suggested someone walking into a room they'd been in a hundred times before and she quirked an eyebrow at those who stared.

Same Ame as last year, same Ame as all the years before.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were up before Ame had even taken one step into the room. They were accompanied by a fair bit of Gryffindor house, several Ravenclaws, and even a few Hufflepuffs who Ame had been kind to. They reached her first though, and even though he knew she'd usually complain, he hugged the younger girl.

For once, Ame just hugged back, mumbling an 'I missed you too', before hugging the rest of the trio. The twins came next, informing her proudly that Hogwarts just couldn't bare to be without them, then Ginny, Luna… The list went on.

Eventually they made it back to Gryffindor table with several promises from Ame to talk to other's later while she settled beside Ron, Harry and Hermione across from her.

"Where have you BEEN?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice. "We've been so worried!"

"She's been worried." Ron said, trying to seem nonchalant. "Harry 'n me weren't worried at all."

Harry scoffed.

"No, I think we were pretty worried Ron."

Ame rolled her eyes, giving them an amused look.

"Nowhere you three need to worry about." she said. "That's done for the moment, and no longer important."

They would have argued, but a shock of white suddenly leapt onto the table beside Ame. Hermione gaped at the artic fox now sitting beside Ame's elbow, observing them all with an even, but curious expression. Ame dragged a hand through its fur, and gestured to the others so they knew she was addressing them.

"This is Atsushiro." she said. "He's a…how would it translate to English…"

Though Ame had been speaking English of a good portion of her life now, some things (names mostly) took her a little while to translate.

"An…enchanted fox, I think it would be?" she said. "I suppose the point is he falls under the class of yokai, sort of."

Atsushiro bowed his head to each of the trio in turn, stole Harry's bacon, and hopped off the table to sit behind Ame to eat it. Harry just stared for a moment, before beginning to laugh. He clapped Ame on the back, giving her a happy grin.

"So, same as usual then?" he said.

Ame smirked back, shrugging her shoulders.

"Same as usual."

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

The arrival of Ame Kurotsuki did not go unnoticed by Draco Malfoy, nor any of the Slytherins. It was a little hard to miss, to be entirely honest, seeing as a majority of Gryffindor house rose as well as a good portion of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It seemed even those who didn't know Ame wanted to welcome her back… A lot like Potter.

Draco sighed, deciding it might be a relatively bad idea to use his Allure again, even though the females in the room had doubled with the arrivals of the late risers. Taking attention off Ame was firstly unfair to her, and second would draw way too much attention to the fact that…well, that he was GETTING attention. So he kept the Allure off.

First period bell rang some fifteen minutes later and he departed with his group of friends. They hung back as Potter and his now quartet left, letting them go on ahead, before following behind. Best to avoid going near the other group where they could, so as not to instigate unnecessary trouble.

Draco sighed. He was already feeling dismal, and the return of Ame Kurotsuki just set his heart to feeling heavier. With her back, Potter was sure to be even more on his guard, ever vigilant in the protection of his friends. Even though they all knew Ame was more capable than almost every student in this school (perhaps not some seventh years), he still insisted on being protective.

"Maybe I should have agreed to home schooling…" Draco mumbled.

"And leave us here to fend for ourselves?" Pansy hissed. "Fat chance we would have let you!"

Draco gave her a thankful grin, and she patted his head, which to most seemed condescending, but he knew it was affectionate.

They continued on their way to Potions, trying to avoid Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, and starting to realize that this year was going to be a lot more complicated than originally thought.

* * *

With Remus Lupin

* * *

Remus Lupin practically bounced the moment Ame Kurotsuki walked into his room. She was nonchalant as ever, unperturbed by the 'hellos' and 'welcome backs' she was getting. She acted as though she had never been gone, just like she always did. Lupin shook his head. That girl seemed cold on the outside, icy even, but in truth, she was really just glad to be back in her home again.

Lupin went about teaching as though nothing unusual was going on, his mind suddenly finding itself split three different ways at once. This was easy for him, sad as it sounded, though it was getting increasingly difficult as each part of his mind battled to have the most attention.

The first part focused on the lesson, which went by smoothly and without incident, as per usual. Ame mostly observed to pick up where they were and what they were doing, which she seemed to assess with startling quickness and clarity. Well, startling for someone who didn't know her. Lupin DID know her though, and was unsurprised with the ease with which she followed the lesson.

The second part was focused on Ame herself, where she had been, which was knowledge he had not been privy to, and why she'd been gone so long. Ame was known for her promptness, and showing up precisely when she was needed, be it in or out of school. How she did it, no one was entirely sure, just that one moment one would be wishing for her presence, and then there she would be. So either the task had been a long one, or something had held her up, which was unusual.

Lupin deemed this a question to ask her at a later date, though he hoped sooner than Christmas break, when they would all return to Grimmauld place.

And the third part of Lupin's mind was now on one Draco Malfoy. Draco had never actually caused trouble within his class, even back in third year. He had actually been a rather good student, if a little snide. Lupin knew his reputation though, and hearing Harry and his friends murmuring that he was up to something wasn't shocking. He WAS Lucius Malfoy's son, after all.

These days, the Order was beginning to trust Harry's feelings and judgment a lot more than previously. So when he said he thought Draco was up to something, though not directly to him, Lupin started paying attention. And sure enough, he was indeed acting different than he had been in third year. He seemed almost subdued, though not quite docile… Almost restless.

He wasn't bothering Harry, which was the oddest thing, and he wasn't bugging the Gryffindors either. He was just coming to class, getting through it, and leaving hastily with Parkinson and Zabini. Which was another thing. No Crabbe and Goyle. Another worrying factor. Lupin had to say he was beginning to agree with Harry's judgment once more, though the selling point for him was something he was sure the young boy-who-lived had no knowledge of.

There was something INSIDE Draco, something shifting and boiling beneath the surface. A true face to the weary looking boy who had changed so drastically over the summer. A true face, much like he himself had, though, had Draco been turned to a werewolf, he would have known. No, it was something else, something equally dangerous, but much more manageable than the wolf side of him.

Lupin dismissed the class.

"Ah, mister Malfoy, would you please stay, for a moment?"

Lupin watched the two Slytherins flanking Malfoy exchange looks with him, then the girl murmur something. No doubt that they would be waiting outside for him, or at the next class. He watched them leave, then turned and walked resignedly up to Lupin's desk.

"Yes Professor Lupin?"

There was far more respect in his voice than there had been in years past, and barely any of that arrogance he had been known for. It made Lupin want to quirk his eyebrow, but he resisted the urge to do so.

"I assure you, you are in no trouble mister Malfoy."

Draco relaxed visibly.

"I simply wanted to inquire into your wellbeing. You seem rather out of sorts, and so I must ask, is there ANYTHING you wish to tell me, mister Malfoy?"

Lupin watched carefully. He watched Draco's throat constrict momentarily as he swallowed, watched his eyes shift away, then back to Lupin's own. He watched the way his lashes fluttered quickly, as if trying to clear his eyes and how his hand clenched, then unclenched by his side.

This all happened in a matter of seconds, but Lupin caught it all, years of practice on his side.

"No, professor Lupin. Nothing at all." Draco said in a voice that would have convinced any other teacher. "I'm just a little stressed with being back to school, that's all."

Lupin stared at him a moment longer, then nodded.

"Very well mister Malfoy, off you go."

Draco nodded, then darted from the classroom, but not quick enough. Lupin had already gained the information necessary to answer his basic questions, and sighed, slumping down in his chair and rubbing the bridge of his nose. It seemed Harry had been right and wrong at the same time. There was indeed something off about Draco Malfoy, but it was nothing of his own design. No, Draco Malfoy was simply another wizard both gifted and cursed with an 'inheritance'. Though what it was, Lupin did not know.

* * *

With Ame Kurotsuki

* * *

The name Malfoy seemed ever present on the lips and minds of her friends these days, since the beginning of fifth year. She understood that the Malfoy's were a well known family that supported Voldemort, but she didn't quite follow how that translated to every broken quill somehow being Draco Malfoy's fault.

In fifth year, tensions had been high, even her own guard had been raised almost too high. Between the year before that and Umbridge, no one had let their guard down for more than a few seconds, not even when sleeping. Even the Slytherins had been tense, and they had been the ones who were the most relaxed throughout the whole year.

That being said, things said and done between Malfoy and Potter could be overlooked during fifth year. Any hope they'd had of perhaps at least an agreement to disagree had been shattered by Umbridge's arrival, and hadn't exactly gone up hill thereafter.

Still though, Ame had thought a summer apart, spent with his godfather and collective friends and extended family would have set Harry's mind at ease. However, the first thing she heard when the four of them found a quiet, out of the way corner of the library was; Malfoy's up to something. Ame did not comment, instead preferring to let Harry talk out his reasoning (with side notes from Hermione) before passing judgment. She could roll her eyes when she knew all the collected facts and observations, best to reserve that for then.

Ame had never had much of grudge against Draco Malfoy, at least not to the extent Ron and Harry did. She and Hermione were on a similar playing field when it came to Malfoy. They disliked him by association. He was a Slytherin (this factor didn't stand for Ame), he was rude to them and their friends, and generally just an arrogant prat.

Hermione held a higher grade of dislike for him as he insulted her often. Ame however, while liking him as little as the rest of her companions, didn't quite HATE him. Not in a lasting way. He had insulted her once or twice, generally just when she stepped in between a fight between him and Harry. And it was never anything as terrible as the rest of Slytherin house called her, he could have said worse. (Ame had a suspicion he was a bit daunted by her.)

At any rate, Ame was still neutral when it came to Hogwart's houses, even if she was no longer so when it came to the war outside it. She was liable to hear Malfoy's side of the story as well, if he would give it, and put the pieces together if she could. Still though, her heart went towards Harry first, as he had been her first friend, and quite frankly, Draco meant nothing to her.

From what she was coming to understand, there wasn't a whole hell of a lot of stable evidence against Malfoy to prove he was doing…well anything. While she agreed the daily event of Hermione's urge to look at him was both confusing and suspicious, it wasn't enough to turn her against the Slytherin this early on.

When she had seen him early in the day, if only for a few moments, he seemed almost…docile. As if he had mellowed out considerably since they'd last seen one another. She had always seen things from another perspective than her human friends, which was not always the best way, she listened and nodded along with what Harry was saying. He didn't need to ask to know she didn't necessarily agree, reading it in her expression like so few could. Harry sighed and shook his head, moving on to the topic of their homework.

Ame would notice it soon enough, he hoped. She usually did.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Frantic Letter Home

Life at Hogwarts carried on without notable incident for another whole week. This was perhaps its longest grace period to date since six years prior, and the arrival of Harry James Potter. For some, this was wondrous, for some, it was downright boring. And some people were just glad to be back again and not have to worry about coming back to Hogwarts to find a Dark Mark hanging in the sky.

That was Ame, if you couldn't tell.

Classes carried on as normal, a new edition of the Monster Book of Monsters had landed two or three cocky Slytherins and a couple Hufflepuffs in the hospital wing, but other than that, nothing of notice really happened.

Dumbledore had bought Ame's books for her as usual (or that's where Harry and friends always assumed she got them), and she had been the only one to open it without stroking the spine. That was mostly because the book snapped at her once, got a sharp tap on the teeth, and when it calmed, a few gentle strokes. A Slytherin had tried the same. He'd ended up in the hospital wing for his stupidity to assume he could do the same as an inhuman girl.

Other than that though, nothing interesting happened. Well, not on the student's end, at least. However some professors, those more accustomed to Draco Malfoy's snide comments and arrogance, were beginning to take notice of the changes that had occurred in him as well.

Hagrid particularly was noticing the changes, and it had started on the first day of his class. In years prior Draco Malfoy had been all quick witted, but cruel remarks and poking as much fun at Harry as he could. This year however, he quietly listened as Hagrid instructed how to open the New Monster Book of Monsters, did as told, and opened to the instructed page. He even went through the whole class, studying the assigned creature and all, in absolute silence.

Come the second week, he was even raising his hand to answer questions, turning in spotless homework, and when they had to study a wood cricket (not aptly named, it was a small form of pixie that was rather high and mighty), he gave the offering of bread and honey, bowed as instructed, and said not a word otherwise. Hagrid was tempted to bring this up to one of the other professors, but in the end he only brought it up to Dumbledore, when they were having tea. The twinkle in the elderly man's eyes told Hagrid that he knew more than he was letting on, and considering he was not alarmed by the changes in Draco, Hagrid just let it be.

Aside from Draco, not much had changed around Hogwarts, and not much seemed to have any intention of doing so. Life went on and nothing worth mentioning happened, until the third week of term, on Saturday.

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco had neglected to use his Allure and search for his mate much at all over the past week. The reappearance of Ame Kurotsuki had been all excitement the first two days, then calmed down rather quickly and easily. Due to that, he couldn't exactly use it as a viable excuse anymore.

No, that wasn't the reason. The reason was quite simply put that he was a little more nervous now. With the headmaster and his godfather knowing about his Allure was one thing, but Ame Kurotsuki wasn't human, not even remotely. The chances she would pick up on the Allure, sniff him out (so to speak) and confront him were high. And Draco would really like to avoid that at all costs possible.

Not because he thought Ame was going to find a Veela any sort of threat and deem him necessary to get rid of. More because at that point, she still wouldn't know he was in the Order, and would therefore try to get in his way as much as possible. And that would just make the situation worse.

Not that the situation wasn't already bad. It was. He was having to avoid ninety seven percent of Slytherin, fifty percent of Gryffindor, and Professor Lupin, who he was pretty sure knew something, or had at least figured some of it out.

Draco was tempted to neglect his Veela instincts for another day and just say 'screw it', but decided that was a bad idea. He hadn't been sleeping properly for the past two days, which Blaise had readily noticed (being that he was in Draco's dorm with him), and inquired upon. Draco told him the truth, hating to lie to him or Pansy, ever.

He had been having dreams again, dreams of his faceless mate, walking further and further away, and no matter how much he ran, he could never catch up. To anyone else, this seemed like a rather domestic nightmare, not the stuff of terrors that kept one awake at night. But, anyone else wasn't a Veela by inheritance.

It was hard to explain to someone not under the same affliction as he, but Draco tried to articulate it to Pansy and Blaise as best he could. Finding his mate wasn't a simple matter of picking the right girl or boyfriend, it wasn't something that could wait around forever. It was like trying to find your other half, and until you do you just feel so wretched and incomplete, it's impossible to go on.

The thought of never reaching them… Was horrifying.

Pansy and Blaise were more smart than most people gave them credit for, so on some level, they at least followed what Draco was saying. This was good, considering it meant that they could at least try to be compassionate with him.

At any rate, today when they sat down in the hall together, it was as far away from the other Slytherins as possible and in a tight circle, the table the only thing between them. Pansy sat beside Blaise, knowing it was best to just let Draco sit by himself on the other side of the table. He could be ice cold when he wanted to be, and was an expert at giving unwanted eavesdroppers an excuse to go.

The hall filled up faster than Draco had anticipated this morning, even though he had been hoping it wouldn't fill up at all. Pansy didn't give the all clear for the Allure just yet though, both to let more girls enter and for the sake of her friend. It would be best for Draco to actually get something substantial in his stomach before trying again.

Draco was thankful for this, swallowing down a scone in no time and move rather quickly through his eggs as well. He wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible and get out of the Great Hall and the potential investigation from Ame Kurotsuki.

* * *

With Ame Kurotsuki

* * *

Ame's week back at Hogwarts had been lovely. Not brilliant, not perfect, but she was back home and that was certainly something. Being back among the ever raucous Gryffindors and what few Ravenclaws and small amount of Hufflepuffs she knew was enough to make her head spin. Ame never had been good around large groups, and especially not after parting with a rather small group as she had been around since disappearing.

But, here she was again, and adapting once more to the ever hectic life of Hogwarts and its students. Her first night back, a majority of Gryffindor tower ended up camped out in the common room where they insisted she stay for the night. They didn't have a party or anything, but between the twins, Ame's occasional sarcastic quips, and the usual mayhem, it was more than enough fun.

She caught up in her classes as best she could, though Snape doubled her paper's length because she had been gone when it was assigned. Harry wanted to complain, but she had brushed it off. Of all their teachers (with the exception of Lupin who she was thrilled to see the return of), Snape was one of the ones she was really rather fond of. She was more than happy to do as he said, mostly because he knew she had the capability.

Everything was back to normal as far as she could see, and no one was questioning her absence too much. Well, they were questioning it, obviously. They just weren't trying to pry answers out of her that weren't going to be given. At this point, those who interacted with Ame, on any level, were plenty aware that when she was ready to tell you, she would tell you.

Ame also put her finger back to the pulse of Hogwarts' darker side, observing all those she had had under suspicion with increasing scrutiny. This included Draco Malfoy and his companions, who, oddly enough, no longer seemed to include Crabbe or Goyle. This worried Ame as much as it did Harry, and she made it a point to keep a look out for that odd mealtime occurrence he and Hermione had mentioned.

However, even stranger, was that for the first week of her return… Nothing happened. The first day it didn't phase Hermione, Draco didn't seem to be in the room a lot when they were that day. But two days passed, then three, and then the whole week, and Harry was getting nervous. Ame didn't quite understand why until they explained that the odd incident with Hermione had been carrying on daily since the beginning of term. And now it had just suddenly stopped, which never boded well in the least bit, not for anyone.

"Maybe….I dunno, Ame's scared him off? So to speak." Ron suggested one day at lunch, halfway through the week. "Not exactly smart to start some grand evil scheme with her around, issit?"

Harry shrugged, unconvinced, but Ame half agreed. If Dumbledore didn't keep back the wrongdoers, the overprotective last kitsune generally did the trick. Maybe her reappearance had made Draco Malfoy lose the nerve to do… Whatever he had been doing.

Ame was satisfied with this thought for a while, before it started to irk her. The thing that had made her dislike of Draco Malfoy, well, nothing more than dislike, had been… A kind of mutual respect between the two of them. Screw up he may be in the public eye, but Ame knew he was a powerful wizard when it came down to it. And he knew that she was just as dangerous as she was innocent looking, and kept from her distinctly bad side because of it.

But at the same time, he didn't treat her like a time bomb like so many others did. He also didn't treat her like a diseased piece of unworthy vermin for being less than human. He had never let her existence halt or instigate anything he had been planning or plotting. That being said, after a few days more deliberation, the thought that whatever he had been planning had been stopped by her return; seemed more than a little unlikely.

This made Ame, much like Harry, a little nervous. She didn't let it show though, and just continued on with her daily life.

It was Satday the first time anything unusual happened, and it wasn't even to her. Hell, she hadn't even been looking for trouble this time.

No, for once, Ame, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all just minding their own business at breakfast. Ron and Harry were talking about their first Quidditch practice, Hermione was reading a textbook, and Ame was finishing up a report for Professor Binns.

And, in the middle of sentence four hundred sixty-three (she had been counting), utterly unbeknownst to Ame, it happened. And you know, it changed just about everything that could have possibly happened that year, good and bad.

Yet everyone was pretty much none the wiser.

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco set down his fork, sure he had eaten everything on his plate. He hadn't much wanted to, he wasn't very hungry, the dreams having made him lose his appetite, but Pansy would have killed him otherwise. He clasped his hands in front of his face and let his head fall forward, forehead resting against his thumbs.

Pansy and Blaise took this as a sign to start looking around the hall, pretending they were gossiping and making snide comments behind their hands. It worked as a cover, they were Slytherins, that was what Slytherins did. No one even took notice of them at their own table.

Draco flicked on his Allure, praying to whatever higher deity was observing him for something, anything. Even an extremely negative reaction, someone flipping out and grabbing him, Potter figuring it out, something. He needed some break from this monotony of disappointment.

The moment the Allure was on, it happened as usual, and Pansy could feel the disappointment bubbling in her own stomach. Just knowing that she was going to have to tell Draco that there was nothing, again, hurt. He was her friend, and seeing him this… OFF was killing her.

Multitudes of female faces stared back in her general direction, some males as well. She meticulously scanned every single table, for something… Anything….

Blaise hissed as Pansy's nails bit into his arm as she grabbed him. He turned to snap at her but she just pointed. He snapped his head around and stared. For a moment, they both just stared, making sure it wasn't some trick or coincidence, but it wasn't.

"Draco."

Draco's eyes snapped open and his head raised within seconds. He didn't need to see his friends expressions or hear them speak to know that something, SOMETHING had happened.

His heart raced and his eyes scanned the hall rapidly before staring where Pansy was indicating. She looked excited, but a little worried, and Blaise looked downright fearful. He looked where they were staring, desperate to see what they were seeing. He prayed it was his mate, prayed that maybe, just maybe, luck was shining down on him, for once.

At first, he didn't see it. And then he did.

Draco went almost starch white in seconds flat, and while under normal circumstances this would have worried Pansy and Blaise, in this case… They were in the same Kurotsuki sat at Gryffindor table, seemingly entirely absorbed in her paper, head down, not even looking up from the neatly inked words. Young women and men of every other house stared at him, whether consciously or not… But she didn't even seem to notice her own friends staring. Draco's mouth went dry.

"…She's not human." Blaise said. "Maybe the Allure doesn't work on yokai."

That comforting thought made Draco's heart leap into his throat and he stood up quickly. He wasn't about to dive into this without knowing all the facts, especially not when it was… her, of all people. Oh god it just COULDN'T be her!

"Maybe." Pansy agreed warily. "But maybe it does."

Draco, not wanting to start his Veela in the wrong direction and let it make them BOTH do something idiotic, slammed his hands onto the table and stood up straight. Pansy and Blaise looked at him weirdly; and to pacify their curiosity, he hissed in a hushed voice;

"The only one who's going to be able to answer that; is my father. I have to go send a letter."

And with that, Draco darted from the Great Hall, throwing his cloak around his shoulders. This was not a letter he was going to write in Slytherin common room, and first period be damned. He could explain to Snape later, and he would even things out for him. He needed to write this letter, and quickly, before something unexpected and horrible happened.

The rather sardonic side of his mind informed him that something unexpected and horrible had ALREADY happened, and he didn't have an excuse to tell it to shut up.

The trip from the Great Hall to the Slytherin common room was a blur in Draco's mind. He was too distracted and nervous to actually stop and take stock of his surroundings. Theodore Knott sent a hello his way and he threw one back distractedly, half reminding himself that he was keeping up the 'evil Slytherin' facade. No one left in the common room or dorms took any notice of him, and he managed to get to his room and out without trouble.

The trip to the grounds was a little more difficult, a soft, chilly wind trying to settle over the forest and grounds though it was barely October. He paid it no mind though, deciding to go somewhere he had never gone before when he needed somewhere to hide. But it was high time someone in Hogwarts became an ally to him, because love Snape and Dumbledore that he did, well…

Snape was his godfather, but also Slytherin house leader. This made it seem almost favoritistic for him to always be on Draco's side. And Dumbledore, while he knew would become involved in larger issues, wasn't going to step out of the neutral zone for anything smaller. Which meant Draco needed someone else to go to.

* * *

With Hagrid

* * *

The knock on Hagrid's door was unexpected this early in the morning, but he rose nonetheless to open it. He had expected Harry, or perhaps Ame, or maybe one of the other teachers, but not who he found standing in his doorway.

Draco Malfoy looked out of breath, and his eyes kept shifting around as if he was expecting someone to be following him. In Hagrid's eyes, he looked like a scared animal, and as much as he disliked Slytherins, his first reaction was to be concerned. Harry would have argued that this was MALFOY, but Harry wasn't here right now, and Draco looked just this side of panicked.

"Malfoy." he said. "Summat ya need?"

Draco swallowed visibly, then nodded shakily.

"I…I just need somewhere to….to write this letter. In private. I swear I won't cause any trouble and I'll leave as soon as I'm done… I-I don't have to even be inside, I'll go into the pumpkin patch out back, just…"

He trailed off, and Hagrid scrutinized him carefully. Years of dealing with animals had made Hagrid much more perceptive than one would originally think. He was very good at reading people's emotions, and he didn't even need all that prowess to see that Draco Malfoy wasn't kidding. And he needed help, help that he had sought Hagrid out for.

"…C'mon in Malfoy." Hagrid said, his voice softer, kinder, like when dealing with a spooked Hippogriff. "Ah got a pot a' tea on… You just sit at the table 'nd write yer letter. Ya won't be no trouble."

Draco gave him a grateful smile and stepped in behind Hagrid, settling himself quietly at the table. His quill, ink and parchment had all been under his cloak, and he laid them on the table, shrugging off his cloak. Idly, Hagrid noted that Draco Malfoy was looking thinner than he had at the start of term, as if he hadn't quite been eating properly.

On a second thought, as he poured two mugs of tea, he also pulled out the fresh bread he'd baked, and the butter. These he sliced, laying a thick pad of butter on the still hot bread and laying it and a cup of tea in front of the Slytherin.

Draco looked up in surprise, then smiled again.

"Thanks Hagrid…" he mumbled.

Hagrid just smiled kindly.

The pair went about their business quietly, Draco writing and eating what he had been given, the panicked looking dimming slightly, but overall remaining. Hagrid bustled about his hut, getting what he needed ready for the next lessons, which were later that day. Neither interacted beyond what had already been said, and neither really wanted to.

The silence was neither companionable nor awkward, more filled with a sort of mutual understanding. Draco had come to the conclusion that if one wanted a secret kept, or found, one came to Hagrid, and considering Veela were most often considered magical creatures, he was sure the groundskeeper had come up with something. Even if not the exact answer, he knew more than Draco would usually be comfortable with.

Likewise, Hagrid knew that Draco had a secret he wanted kept, something that had changed him, and apparently for the better. That being said, he would not pry, but should the boy need someone to confide in, he hoped the Slytherin knew he was here. This understanding was enough to keep the awkwardness out of the air.

Eventually, Draco finished his letter, and his bread and tea. He wrapped the parchment up after rereading what he had said, and slipped his quill and ink back into the pockets on the inside of his cloak. He pulled the garment on and stood up, before turning to Hagrid.

"Thank you." he said. "I'm sorry to have imposed."

"Not a pro'lem." Hagrid said cheerfully. "Always glad ter help. You keep outta trouble now, ya hear?"

Draco smiled, and though it was tired, it was still a smile, and not his usual sneer.

"I'll try. And Hagrid?"

The man looked at the younger boy curiously. Draco glanced away awkwardly.

"I…I really do like your class. And I'm sorry about third year."

Before Hagrid had a chance to respond, he darted from Hagrid's cabin, whether from shame, embarrassment, or something else.

Hagrid stared in surprise as his closed door, before smiling to himself. He had always thought of Draco like the beta of a pack of animals. Always trying to rival the alpha (Harry), and trying to show that he was just as good. Really, Draco hadn't meant to hurt himself or Buckbeak, just prove that Harry wasn't so damn SPECIAL. It was a feeling that Ron too had sometimes, Hagrid knew.

He chuckled and went about filling a pail with more fresh steaks for the class. It seemed like perhaps they'd all had Malfoy's number wrong from the beginning.

* * *

With Aestiva (Draco Malfoy's owl)

* * *

Aestiva was a proud owl, and always had been. She had been born in Malfoy Manor, in the owl keep with the rest of the family's owls. She had been small, not quite a runt but not the size she should have been. The house elves had brought her to Lucius and Narcissa and asked what to do with her. (The runts were usually sent to apothecaries to be sold as pets.)

They had deemed that she had a chance to grow and she was left with her siblings and the other babies. There, she learned a valuable lesson. You have to fight for what you want in the animal kingdom, and you've got to be the proudest and the best. She fought better than any of her siblings, had the cleanest feathers, the sharpest beak, the keenest eye. Aestiva did everything she could to prove that just because she was a little small, didn't mean she wasn't better than the rest.

That was why when she was a year old, and the Malfoy's entered the owl keep with their young son, she had taken no chance he would choose any other owl. The obvious choice would have been the son of Lucius's own owl, a great barn owl who had mated with a smaller black owl and produced healthy young. But Aestiva wouldn't hear of it. SHE was going to be his owl, end of story.

Before Draco (seven, at the time) could even step closer to the other owls, Aestiva had swooped down and landed on his shoulder. She settled herself proudly, head held high, eyes gleaming, daring another owl to try and take who she had deemed to be HER human. Lucius had tried to shoo her off, and she had given him an even 'no way' kind of look.

Draco, seven years old and curious, hand lifted a hand and stroked her beak, and she had closed her eyes in contentment. She could almost feel Lucius's owl glaring holes through her, as Draco claimed he wanted this owl. He had named her Aestiva, summer, in Latin.

Aestiva was used to living in the owlry in Hogwarts, and she had come to bare a small corner that belonged solely to her, like many of the other owls. She wasn't antisocial, just determined to keep her area to herself, and ward off males. She had no interest in baring young. She was much too busy watching out for her young master.

She had not been expecting him this morning, he had already sent his weekly letter to his mother, but there he was, looking rather nervous. Generally, the owls waited on their perches for their designated humans, but Aestiva fluttered off her perch and landed casually on Drac0's shoulder. She gently nipped his ear, nuzzling her head against his temple.

"Hey Aestiva…" he murmured, raising a hand and offering her a lump of sugar, which she took with glee. "Awake enough for a letter, girl?"

She cooed, and he smiled, walking her out to the stairs outside the owlry. He settled on the stoop, opening his parchment to read the letter to her. Now, to some this sounded downright loony, but since joining the Order, is was becoming an increasing habit of the Malfoy family. Should an owl lose the letter, on purpose or not, it would carry on to its destination and relay the message mentally, through a certain spell.

This letter, apparently, warranted this kind of memorizing, and Aestiva listened attentively.

"_Dear Father,_

_I would begin with the usual formalities; Hello, how are you, all of that. But honestly, you probably know how I'm doing from mother's letter, and I'd rather cut to the chase._

_Much as I'd love to say that my life has improved somewhat I'm afraid the news isn't exactly that well baring. Instead, I'll skip the news altogether. This will annoy you, yes, but this question is of dire importance I'm afraid._

_As you know, these days Hogwarts plays host to all manner of creatures, including at times a number of yokai. I've got to ask, because of this; Does the Allure effect yokai? As non-human creatures, is it still something that plays a part in their senses, like with humans? Or does it mean nothing to them? I've seen examples of several types of magics that usually work quite well on humans, yet are without effect on the yokai._

_A strange question I know, but please, you as the Veela before me, KNOW that this makes all the difference in my search._

_I hope this isn't too much trouble to answer._

_Love, Draco_

_P.S. No. I'm not telling you what yokai are currently here, or why I'm asking."_

Aestiva let out a sound of assent that she had heard his every word, fluffing her feathers slightly. She sent a glare at other owls peeking out of the owlry window, cuddling closer to her master to keep him warm. Though the weather wasn't distinctly cold yet, he wasn't at his full strength at the moment, and sickness could come easily. This, was not a good thing.

Draco stroked her feathers as he rolled up his parchment and murmured a sealing charm. She held out her leg expectantly and he gently tied the cord around her lower leg, as per usual. Aestiva hopped down to his forearm, letting him raise her higher towards the sky. She could have taken off from his shoulder, but she had long since learned that Draco liked watching her in flight.

She opened her wings, beating them once to test the winds, then giving them a powerful flap and soaring off into the air gracefully. She did not need to turn to feel her master's eyes on her, watching her disappear into the distance.

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco sighed softly as he watched Aestiva go, the wind brushing his silver blond hair against his cheeks. He wished she would hurry back, and that the wait between now and her return would go by in the blink of an eye. But knowing his luck, it would not.

He sighed again, standing straight and turning towards Hogwarts again. He decided to go see Snape first, so he could even things out with whatever professors he had missed early in the morning. Then, on second thought, he decided to just screw classes today, and tell Snape he just wasn't doing well.

He wasn't going to risk being anywhere near Ame Kurotsuki. Not right now.

With that doleful thought in mind, and his inner Veela in relative confused turmoil, Draco trudged back towards the castle, head hanging.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Responses and Help

As he had expected, the two day wait between Aestiva's departure and return was almost the definition of torturous. Draco had been tempted to just ignore classes altogether, but he knew it would do him no good. That would just give him more work to make up, which he didn't need on top of everything else, so he went back to classes the day after his letter was sent.

Mostly, he was able to avoid the Gryffindors as usual, and it seemed as long as he didn't LOOK at Ame, he was relatively not panicky. The one time he'd made the mistake of looking at her, his Veela had almost leapt straight into him, and he had to duck his head to hide the flashing of silver white his KNEW his eyes had just gone through. He shoved the Veela down, hissing that he still didn't know everything, and the Veela whimpered.

It had been a painful class to sit through, and the next period was thankfully a Slytherin and Ravenclaw class instead.

After that Draco avoided her rather well. He would sit on the opposite of the end of the class from the Golden Trio, and usually not need to interact. This suited both of them just fine, he was sure, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well, almost nothing.

Draco was certain now that Lupin could at least sense that there was something different about him than there had been back in third year. And more than that he was sure the man was also able to sense just how panicked he was becoming. Whether this was something good or something bad, Draco just didn't know.

The only thing to happen that really caused him any trouble was the second day of Aestiva's absence, in Potions. Draco had not given Snape any specifics about his momentary predicament, and so his godfather had no idea that Ame and Draco should be kept as far apart as possible. Which meant as he was pairing people off, he ended up left with Draco, Hermione Granger, Ame and Neville Longbottom.

He saw Snape look between him and Ame, whom he usually paired together as Draco and any Gryffindor usually boded badly.

But Draco's eyes went wide and he gave his godfather a frantic look, begging without speaking to NO god PLEASE don't pair him with her. Snape gave him a confused look, though it was only a flash in his cold eyes before he smoothly stated that Draco would be working with Hermione.  
Draco let out a shaky sigh as Hermione moved to sit beside him, and he rose to get their ingredients, glad his godfather understood him so well.

Other than that, nothing of interest happened at all. Draco suffered through two days and one morning without any response. And it really was suffering, for him, and it took its toll on his eating and sleeping habits. His friends tried to coax him into doing something, taking a sleeping draught, eating something, but he always refused. He would just have to tough it out, not for the first or last time, which was fine by him.

Tuesday morning post arrived bright and early as always and Draco almost whooped at the sight of Aestiva, coming to light on his shoulder, cooing to him. He let out a shaky sigh, and instantly offered her his bacon, which she gulped down gratefully. It had been a long flight, and she'd gone twice as fast, just for her master.

She held out her leg as she ate, drinking from a goblet of water Pansy poured her. Draco took the letter attached to her leg, stroking her back gently and opening the parchment. His friends, on either side of him today, leaned into closer to see the answers he was being given. They were all anxious, and this letter was going to make or break their day.

It read as follows;

_"Dear Draco,_

It troubles me to hear from you so suddenly, especially when it is in dealings with your mate. However I will not pry, heaven's know I never told MY parents anything around this time, and I don't begrudge you it. Just know we are here when you need us.  
  
_On the subject of your question, I truly wish I could answer this in some long, lengthy manner that is almost textbook, but I can't.  
_  
_The fact of the matter, Draco, is that very little is known about the yokai. They are shrouded in utter and complete mystery, and unless you are speaking to someone with experience with them; You're not going to learn much. Loathe that I do to admit it; I have no experience with yokai.  
_  
_Honestly, I couldn't tell you whether our Allure affects them any more than I could tell you half the things Professor Binns ever taught us.  
_  
_I'm terribly sorry Draco, and I hope you find your answer in another manner._

With love, your father"

Draco, Pansy and Blaise just stared at the letter for a long, drawn out moment. They just stared in relative shock and disbelief before Draco gave up hiding his disappointment. His head hit the table with a loud groan, shoulders slumping.

Aestiva made a sound to show but disapproval and worry at once.

"I can't believe this!" Pansy hissed. "How can he NOT KNOW?!"

Blaise put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Well, you know Pans he's right. The yokai are some of the most coveted and covert creatures the world over. There's no guarantee that it's even a whole racial thing. Maybe some yokai are affected and some aren't."

That possibility made Draco whimper miserably and Pansy glared at her boyfriend.

"Not. HELPING." she hissed, rubbing along Draco's spine comfortingly. "Cheer up Dray, it's Hogwarts. Someone's bound to know something."

The thought, while usually a very sound and comforting one, didn't' do much to lift Draco's spirits today. The Veela inside him whined, and he sighed dismally.  
It would be another very long day.

Several periods later…

Draco had managed to live through over half the day. He'd gotten through Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts (barely), History of Magic, and Transfiguration. But History of Ancient Runes was too much for him.

It wasn't the class, the class was just as fascinating as it always was and always would be. No, it was the fact that his eyes kept straying to Ame Kurotsuki, who was staring attentively at the teacher. Her quill was moving, weaving through her fingers as she twirled it, pale skin and white feather mixing.

Blaise touched his arm every time he started staring, but Draco could do nothing about it. In the end, he quietly asked to be excused because he didn't feel well. Being that he was one of the best students in this class, his teacher let him depart without pause, and he did, without a look back.

He started towards the hospital wing, then though better of it and headed towards Snape, then thought better of it again and headed towards Dumbledore, then growled in frustration.  
He stopped in the middle of the hall, desperate for a destination; ANY destination. He needed somewhere to go, someone to talk to, to beg to let him have some refuge. He was going mad like this, and he didn't know what to do.

But Pansy was right, this was Hogwarts, someone had to know SOMEthing…

The answer came to him in a quick rush and he was off again in a hurry. Some classes were letting out and Draco darted even faster, weaving through the sparse amounts of people, hoping against hope there wasn't a class where he was going. He ran faster through the halls, ignoring everyone and knowing Snape would smooth things over for him should he get into trouble.

The Veela inside him was twisting and writhing, demanding out, demanding out NOW, and he whimpered to himself. The change from human to more Veela forms wasn't painful, and it wasn't drastic, but it was something Draco thought better left in private.

He reached the classroom he had been targeting in record time, and had enough sense to check for a class by listening closely. There was nothing, nothing at all, and no one in the hallway. It must be this group of classes' rotation time, and he was just in luck. Draco threw open the door, and once his mind processed professor Lupin behind his desk, it gave up trying to keep his mouth at bay.

"I'm a Veela by inheritance…!" he blurted, before he could even think about it.

There was a long pause as Draco stood in the doorway, flushed from running and panting for breath, hair falling haphazardly about his face. Then, quietly, Lupin rose, setting his book down and gesturing to Draco.

"Come in." he said. "Shut the door behind you and sit down."

Draco didn't hesitate to do as told, closing the door behind him, and muttering a locking charm for good measure. He turned back around and slumped into a desk at random, resting his head in his hands. His head was pounding and he felt like screaming and crying all at once.

He was left in silence a moment longer before something was placed quietly in front of him. Draco looked up to see a mug of warm milk, and from the sweet smell, honey. He smiled gratefully and pulled it close. Trust their DADA teacher to know that Veela were partial to sweet, warm milk. He knew he'd come to the right teacher.

Lupin sat on the table in front of him, waiting for Draco to take a few sips of the milk.

"Now then…" he murmured. "How long have you been with your inheritance?"

"Just this last summer." he murmured. "I turned sixteen and it showed up…"

Lupin nodded.

"And you handled it fine? No complications, nothing?"

Draco shook his head, taking another sip of the milk.

"No, nothing. I was fine till I came to school…till…."

They fell silent again, the Slytherin nursing the drink he'd been given in hopes it might clear his mind a little. It did, marginally, but not much.

"I sense…." Lupin said at last. "There is a specific issue…which you believe I may be of some assistance with."

Draco set down his mug with a nod.

"It's…it's about the yokai." he said, at long last. "Specifically kitsune."

The professor quirked a brow, but said nothing to interrupt him. He understood that Draco was trusting him with some very much private information right now.

"I…need to know…" Draco continued. "If…if they're effected by the Veela's Allure. Effected like a human is, or if, you know, they're immune…."

Lupin didn't ask why Draco wanted to know. He knew what it was like to be plagued by what you were and have awkward, dangerous questions to ask. He had gone to Dumbledore, and Draco was coming to him. He would not leave the boy without answers.

"Yokai in general vary in their effect to the Allure." he began. "The less human ones, in both appearance, mind and attitude, will be less affected by it. However, yokai like the kitsune and other humanoid yokai are in fact quite affected by the Allure. Perhaps more than a human would be. Seeing as like Veela, yokai are also looking for mates, and the Allure is, essentially, a mating call, a yokai affected by the Allure is sure to show it."

He watched Draco's expression carefully. He saw disbelief, horror, shock, then, comprehension and for a moment, grappling acceptance. But that was gone in a moment and replaced by more disbelief, coupled this time, by the beginnings of tears at the corners of his eyes.

Happiness and sadness mixed inside the silver orbs that were his eyes, and a moment later, he shifted. It was not the first time Lupin had seen someone shift forms, be they animagus or inheritance bound, or something else entirely. Generally it was not very attractive to watch, and often averting ones eyes was acceptable.

But the Veela, apparently, were rather different, and Lupin watched with interest as Draco Malfoy gave into his inheritance.

His eyes changed first, the mercury silver turning almost silver white, almost glowing, bright as fire and dangerous, though sad at the moment. Next his nails, growing to become claws, though this he seemed to halt before they became too dangerous, then his ears, the rounded shells becoming pointed. His pupils dilated, then shrunk to slits, then dilated again as his emotions ranged between anger and something else. Though Lupin couldn't see inside his mouth, he imagined Draco's teeth becoming pointed, ever so slightly (Veela were carnivores, after all).

Whatever other changes, if any, were meant to come, Draco staved them off, taking a shaky breath and ducking his head.

"I….apologize…"

Lupin had to dig his nails into the desk. Draco's voice was melodious and enticing, though he knew it was by no fault of the young boy's. The voice of the Veela was only outdone by the voice of the Siren, and Lupin suddenly understood why so many men jumped overboard for them.

"I…I'm still learning to control…when it wants out…" Draco too another shaky breath. "It…it's usually much more controllable…"

"It's quite alright." Lupin intoned pleasantly. "I understand completely. Worry not, I am well versed in resisting temptations. This side of you though, is it the 'true' you or the 'secondary' you."

When it came to inheritances, there were two kinds. The first is where one comes into their 'true' self, the way they were always MEANT to be, and the humanoid form becomes nothing more than an occasional shell resorted to with distaste. Secondary inheritance was where one comes into traits and qualities one was always meant to possess, however they are second to a humanoid shape.

"Secondary." Draco said. "The way you see me daily is the true."

"I assume," Lupin said, gesturing to Draco. "There is more to this side of you."

"Much." he agreed. "But it's not quite as pretty, much more dangerous and frankly professor, even you don't have that kind of self control."

Lupin laughed, and Draco quirked a small smile with him.

"Well said Draco, well said. Best not to tempt either myself or you until you've gone and claimed  
your mate and you've got your Allure under wraps. Your mate, it is Ame, is it not?"

Draco's expression fell again. His head fell forward, rest in his palms, relatively dismal looking. Lupin could almost quite literally FEEL the sadness radiating off of him.

"Yes…" he whispered. "Yes…."

Lupin gave the boy a sympathetic look.

"Drink." he murmured. "You'll feel better."

Draco apparently, decided not to argue with this, picking his head up to take his drink and bring it to his lips. He swallowed another mouthful, licking his lips and staring down at the frothy white milk. He said nothing for a long time, and Lupin let him remain silent, simply checking a nearby clock and deciding they still had plenty of time. He didn't have a class until next period, and his  
only worry was Snape coming barging in.

Long moments passed, and finally Lupin spoke again. He was reminded of his time with Harry in third year, oddly, and it dawned on him just how alike the two boys were. He pushed this aside however, in favor of his question.

"What are you going to do?" he asked gently.

Draco sighed softly, tilting his cup slightly so the contents swirled around.

"I don't know." he said honestly. "I mean….if it wasn't Potter she was around so damn much, I'd just go up to her and have done with but…."

"But she is close friends with your enemy." Lupin finished.

"No…Not my enemy… Not anymore, not to me. More like…like a rival. A really intense rival. I  
don't even hate him anymore, though he does irk me."

Draco sighed, smoothing a hand through his white blond hair. His claws raked ever so lightly against his scalp, which felt good, mostly because his Veela pretended it was someone else petting his hair. He knew he was being stupid, but there was only so much Slytherin cunning one could use at any given time. And right now Draco Malfoy was fresh out of it and very weary.

Lupin patted his shoulder gently, and Draco took small comfort in it.

"I am assuming that the headmaster and Severus already know about this?" he asked soothingly.

"About my...condition, yes. Not about Ame." Draco said, which surprised the professor. The Malfoy had come to him before his godfather, or even the headmaster? "And please don't tell them I...I need to work this out on my own."

"Draco I don't mean to insult you, or sound condescending, but that may not be an option. This is a, shall we say, VERY DELICATE situation."

That, Draco conceded, was very true. He didn't know very much about the Order's affairs, or the yokai, or anything else for that matter (which was a little daunting), but he knew some things. Ame Kurotsuki was someone everyone wanted on their side, why exactly, he wasn't sure. But she seemed to be something like Harry Potter. Either she was wanted dead or wanted alive. There was no in between.

That being said, getting involved with her was suicide when you actually had a choice, in a lot of ways. But he didn't have a choice and he'd have to proceed with caution. Who knew how she would take this? There was a high likelihood that she wouldn't take it well at all. What had he ever done to be kind to her? Or even speak to her?

It was little comfort that his parents had never even spoken prior to his father's awakening. Somehow he felt as though it was rather different for him.

"What do I do then?" he asked, only half expecting Lupin to have the answer. "We're not friends, but we're not really enemies either. I...I can't just keep avoiding her, I'll go mad. And I don't mean that lightly I really think I may lose my mind."

Lupin looked thoughtful a moment, then seemed to come to a decision.

"The first thing you should do is tell the headmaster, or let me tell him, whichever you would prefer." he said. "And then proceed from there. I would suggest that, rather than avoiding Ame completely, you do the opposite."

"What?!" Draco squawked, almost spilling his remaining milk. "I'll jump her! Or-or something!"

"I don't think so. I imagine the problem is that you, your conscience and rationality, are pulling you away from her, which is just making your Veela side crave her more. Try to relax and let yourself be near her, but not too close. If the Veela in you still puts up too much fuss then yes, it would be best to leave until you have it under control."

Draco nodded slowly, understanding what Lupin was telling him to do. It was worth a shot. He didn't really have much other choice than to try, he couldn't just avoid school life until this was sorted out. He had a feeling that was going to take some time after all.

"What about when I get close to her?" he asked.

"Then relish it. But remind your Veela side not to touch. It's the same as having a human crush, just much, much more intense. For her sake, remember to keep yourself controlled." Lupin advised.

The bell rang, and Draco mentally groaned. At the very least, he had a free period now, to fill Pansy and Blaise in on the situation and go see the headmaster. He finished his drink and set the cup down.

"Thank you, professor." he said. "Really."  
"It was no trouble, Mister Malfoy." the werewolf said with a light smile. "Please don't hesitate to come to me with any concerns. I will be glad to be of help."

Draco gave his teacher a grateful smile before collecting his bags and leaving. The day was weighing heavily on his mind, as he made his way towards Dumbledore's office to try and sort things out with him as well. He decided that taking the remainder of the day off would be in his best interests for now.

On the bright side, he mused, as he slipped between two Ravenclaw girls who turned to look as he passed, he had found his mate. On the other hand, his mate was someone practically unattainable. Untouchable. He was going to need to tread carefully.

He sighed.

Why couldn't anything to do with his damned inheritance be simple?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Suspicions

Ame woke in a cold sweat, her head and heart pounding, eyes wide, staring at nothing. It took her a moment to notice she had sat bolt upright in her bed, claws digging into her unsuspecting mattress and puncturing it. Slowly, her less human features retracted, nails returning to manageable length, canines returning to a moderately normal sharpness. Barely.

Shakily, she ran a hand through her peony hair, staring at the opposite wall. The stones stared back at her, occasionally darkened as a cloud passed over the moon outside.

She rose from her bed, feet padding soundlessly across the rug and back onto the cold stone floor, carrying her to a large arch window. Ame settled into the window seat, staring at the slowly lightening sky, and the impending storm on the horizon. It wouldn't be here for another day or two, but it was coming.

Ame stood in silence a long time, then suddenly spun around, casting her gaze around her circular room. Almost as though she expected to find a witch or wizard hiding somewhere, hexing her. But there was no one, and no traces of magic either. At least none that had not been there before.

She growled with frustration and turned back to the window.

Her hand rubbed at her throat, trying to relax herself a little. Slowly, unnoticed, it dropped lower, till she was rubbing over her heart.

Ame Kurotsuki had gone to sleep the same as she had always been, and yet somehow, she had woken feeling as though a piece of her she had never noticed was suddenly and quite obviously gone. Her heart was pounding with the thrill of the hunt, and she could taste desire on the back of her tongue.

But she had no idea why.

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

The conversation with Dumbledore had been something of a repeat of the one he had had with Lupin. It had gone well, but he had gained no new insight into the situation. As ever, Dumbledore was nearly impossible to read, and he could no more tell whether or not the old man was pleased by the news or not than predict the future. Which, at the moment, was a talent he rather badly wanted.

Thus far, the conclusion he had come to was that he would do nothing. Not tell his father, and not approach Ame either. Instead he would try to determine how precisely it was she was reacting to him, if at all.

According to his father's experiences, human women were generally immediately enamored with their mates. In his mother's case, love had been almost instantaneous, but it could start out as a simple crush. However Ame wasn't human, and he had no idea how that was going to change things.

It had been decided, with Dumbledore's aid, that he would be paired with Ame in Potions today. Potions was a safe environment, where, at worst, if he began to lose control, Snape would send him out of the room.

Still, it somehow didn't really manage to lighten his mood at all. Apparently his Veela side was at least feeling better enough to allow him to eat something, and get proper sleep. He'd dreamed about fields of pink flowers though, and decided to kill his subconscious when he woke. Tormenting him was NOT helping the situation. Even if, admittedly, it could have been a dream about Ame directly.

At breakfast, he was grateful to avoid the yokai girl and her dream-inducing hair. He was quick to finish his meal and leave, which meant he dealt with a disgruntled Blaise and Pansy during their first period. It was worth it to avoid Ame until he had mentally prepared though.

Getting through the first half of the day was easier than Draco had anticipated. At a distance, Lupin's advice seemed to be working.

Rather than try to avoid Ame, even when close, Draco focused on reminding himself that she wasn't his yet. She didn't even know he wanted her to be his, and it would be disrespectful and wrong to do anything to upset her. It made the Veela inside him calm down, into a quiet rumbling lull. Apparently it could deal with closeness for now.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lupin seemed to notice this, and offered Draco a small smile as he passed out the worksheets for the lesson. It was returned with relief.

* * *

With Harry Potter

* * *

Harry was now past being worried about Draco Malfoy, and right onto being downright SCARED. Nothing was making any sense at all, and he was beginning to think he was going mad. Or perhaps Malfoy had.

Whatever it was, he was beginning to believe he had gotten the wrong idea about it. Was it possible that Malfoy was not doing something dastardly at all? Could it be something else entirely was going on...?

The only reason Harry dared to think so was logic, and Professor Lupin. Nothing Draco Malfoy had done had in any way harmed Gryffindors or anyone else, and mainly, that was because... Well because he hadn't done ANYTHING at all! Highly unusual for him, and previously what he had been sure indicated his guilt. However, today, in his favorite class (Defense Against the Dark Arts) Lupin, whose opinion he trusted almost as much as Dumbledore's...smiled at Draco. Not his usual cajoling teacherly smile either, a real smile. Like he gave Harry. And Malfoy had...smiled back, of all things.

If it had to do with whatever had Malfoy acting so out of character, then that meant that Lupin knew all about it. And it wasn't like Malfoy was about to go spilling his evil schemes to a teacher, if he had any. Least of all someone so close to Harry.

No, it seemed that perhaps this time around, they might just be wrong about things. Harry decided not to express his thoughts to Ron and Hermione just yet, not because he didn't trust them, but because he didn't want to be wrong. With everything going on around them, he felt it wiser to remain cautious than let their guards down. At worst they were suspicious of someone who didn't deserve it. They'd apologize later.

It wasn't until Potions that Harry really began to believe that things might not be what they seemed. Malfoy was paired with Ame, which surprised him, because for all intents and purposes, the Slytherin had been avoiding her, and anyone else related to Harry.

He watched them, partially out of friendly protectiveness, partially out of pure curiosity, and what he watched unfold was more than peculiar. Harry couldn't put words to it, but he somehow felt as though something very important was going on, and he was once more being kept out of the loop.

* * *

With Draco Malfoy

* * *

"Mister Malfoy you will be working with Miss Kurotsuki."

Ame collected her books and wove through the cluttered desks over to Draco Mafoy's side. Severus watched with a calculating eye as his godson tensed momentarily, then slowly relaxed. Deeming the situation, for the moment, under control, he continued to pair people off, watching them out of the corner of his eye.

Ame settled across the table from Draco, and for a moment, Draco was sure his heart stopped. It was just as his father said. Like someone had flipped a switch in his head and suddenly he could really SEE Ame. Her almost pure white skin, her vibrantly colored hair, black pearl eyes, soft looking lips...

He dragged his Veela side back a bit. Had to keep control. Control was essential. However he couldn't act as he had previously anymore, he had to...NEEDED to treat her like she was special. It was a compulsion.

"It's a simple potion," he murmured to her, as Snape continued pairing and instructing the others. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble understanding it."

He offered her a gentle smile, and was thrilled when she didn't react negatively. God knows Potter would have been demanding to know what in the seven hells was wrong with him. Ame however, looked momentarily startled, and then relaxed.

"You have blind faith in me." she murmured. "I'm nowhere near as talented as you with potions."

"It's not blind faith, it's confidence. You're incredibly talented."

"Flattery...from you Malfoy? It's not something I was expecting."

Draco shrugged idly. What could he say? Well you're my mate and I can't help doting on you now?

"I've turned over a new leaf. Several new leaves." he murmured. "A new tree."

Ame couldn't help scoffing lightly at the analogy, but there was no contempt or annoyance in her voice. She seemed almost bemused. Amused even. Not an emotion she generally permitted herself to show when not surrounded by those she held close.

Snape called for collection of their materials, and Ame rose to go get them. Draco didn't protest, quickly turning to the appropriate page in their textbook and rejoicing. Dumbledore and Lupin had been right. So long as he reminded himself he had to remain respectful until accepted, the Veela side of himself remained placated. This was going better than expected.

Ame returned to their table, but this time, whether consciously or not, she sat beside Draco, rather than across from him. (This was something that, unbeknownst to them, Harry Potter certainly noticed.)

The class soon became loud as people began mixing their potions, Snape prowling between tables, watching it all with his dark eyes. Occasionally he would turn his gaze towards Draco, and after a few minutes, sure he was under control, he would look away again. It was not his place to judge or interfere.

As they worked, Draco recalled that in the past he and Ame had always worked well together. Companionable silence generally surrounded them, and they managed to cooperate with very little interaction. Which generally, was used to keep Draco out of trouble.

However this time, much to his surprise, it wasn't like that. Ame didn't keep quiet, not by her standards anyway. She asked his opinion on the potion, and advice as to how to improve whatever it was she was doing. She even allowed him to show her how to better dice the root they were using. Usually she snarled whenever people tried to touch her or whatever she was working on.

It was exciting, being close to her made him happy, incredibly happy. And her reaction to him wasn't nearly as horrible as he had fear. She seemed to even enjoy his presence, in a way.

Throughout class they worked together, adding to each other's notes, prepping the potion, double checking that it was going as it was meant to be. He would occasionally remark something and she would jot it down, giving her another gentle smile.

By the time the period was over, it felt like someone had filled Draco Malfoy up with warm water. He felt so content and happy, just being around Ame made his heart soar now. His inner Veela was more than content, basking in the glow of being around his mate.

As the bell rang, and they all rose to leave, Snape gave Draco a knowing look. Draco smiled sheepishly, shoving his books into his bag. A shoulder brushed his own, and he blinked, looking around at none other than his mate.

Ame gave him an almost nonexistent smile.

"See you later, Malfoy." she murmured.

His heart jumped into his throat.

"Uhm... Yeah. See you around, Kurotsuki."

He watched her disappear into the crowd, fighting down a blush. She'd only said goodbye, he mentally with the blushing I have SOME reputation remaining.

* * *

With Harry Potter

* * *

Harry was now sure that something not necessarily disastrous was going on. Something that involved Draco, the staff, and apparently, Ame. He had no idea what it was though. And some, deep, dark part of himself said that he didn't really want to either. As if Hogwarts could get no weirder; this was beginning to really get to him.

"Harry?"

He looked around at Ame, who seemed none the wiser to her own strange behavior. She blinked at him, large black eye blinking at him. He was tempted to brush her bangs aside to see the other one, but she would bat him away since they were in public.

"It's nothing." he assured her gently. "Just uh... Thinking about things."

It was obvious she didn't completely believe him, but she didn't ask either, instead simply nodding her head respectfully, trusting him to tell her important things.

Harry almost felt guilty, not telling her that she was acting way different than usual. At least around Draco Malfoy. But she would realize it in her own time, though what conclusions that would bring were...Questionable.

Harry just hoped he wasn't allowing something dangerous to progress too far. The thing was, even if he did know what was going on... He would have been wondering the same thing.


End file.
